


Marko Reborn

by LilLostLady



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Baby Marko, Betaed, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dark Thoughts, Death, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Half-Vampires, Human Marko, Killing, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Slash, Reborn Marko, Slash, Teen Marko, Time Travel, Vampires, Yaoi, briefly considering killing a baby, kid marko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLostLady/pseuds/LilLostLady
Summary: Marko was in hell, it was a very bright hell and had a surprising number of babies. At that thought he stopped moving and looked at the closest baby and realized something incredibly frightening, he was the same size as it. He was a baby… he screamed. Marko is reborn in the past as Michael's twin. Eventually Paul/Marko with possible side David/Michael at some point.





	1. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT 10/04/18* Chapter beta'd by exaigon on Fanfiction.Net, thanks for your alterations/corrections and for putting up with my numerous questions!

Marko was in Hell. That was the only thing that made sense. He had been sleeping peacefully when a coward found and staked him. There was a blur of pain and screams and recalling it hurt his head.

Or maybe that was the light because it was a very bright Hell and one that had a surprising number of babies. Why was he surrounded by these drooling smelly creatures?

It made absolutely no sense…

He had to get away from here, so he tried to move only to fall over. His hands caught his fall. At least he thought they were his, but they were way too small. Were his hands always that small? Pushing away the unease he felt, he tried to stand only it didn't work; as if he had issues with his motor control.

That meant he had to crawl. He was forced to crawl like a frickin' baby!

A baby…

At that thought he stopped crawling and looked at the closest baby who was watching him curiously and realized something incredibly frightening. He was the same size as it. He was an infant…

He screamed.

Which resulted in the baby watching him crying and screaming as well, setting off a chain reaction in Marko's own personal Hell.

Damn, was he crying too? He absolutely had to wake up from this nightmare.

A few women came running and started trying to calm the room. One even picked him up. He did his best to hit her but it was weak and did no damage at all. He wanted to scream at her to put him down, but mostly he wanted to wake up and laugh about his nightmare of being a baby with the guys.

Paul would get a kick out of it and make fun of him calling him the baby of the group despite Paul actually being the youngest vampire in their pack.

It didn't happen, though, instead the woman kept trying to shush him until eventually his little body couldn't take it anymore and he passed out from the exhaustion.

When he awoke later he found himself somewhere else. He sat up with a bit of difficulty on the cushy surface and saw the bars surrounding him. He was in a crib.

Marko was in a crib.

Once more he cried and he hated it. Why couldn't he stop bawling? He wasn't really a baby dammit!

Once again, another cry joined his own, though, this time it was only one. He turned to see another infant laying right beside him and he tried moving away but his crying took all of his strength and he still couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, he was picked up again! So, he lashed out only to receive the same poor results as earlier. Instead of trying again, he settled for glaring through his tears as best as he could. He didn't imagine it made for a very intimidating look but it was all he had at the moment.

"What's wrong Marko do you need a diaper change?" The woman baby talked him while rocking him in a soothing motion that was calming, which irritated him. But it was working. Why was it, though? He wasn't an actual baby!

The woman smelt him and felt his diaper to his mortification.

"Hmm. Nope that's not it. Did you have a nightmare?"

I still am, he thought.

Through teary eyes he couldn't help but stare at the woman; she looked vaguely familiar.

The woman turned her head to the man beside her smiling at him. Marko was surprised to only now realize that she hadn't come into the room… the nursery alone. "Jack, how's Michael doing?"

Marko doesn't hear his answer instead focusing his attention on the other baby, Michael. His eyes widened before they gazed back up at the woman.

No way… it wasn't possible! It was completely impossible!

This wasn't Lucy Emerson, the woman his sire was obsessed with, and that baby wasn't Michael, who David had wanted so badly… no, this wasn't happening. It just wasn't!

He started to wiggle and cry all over again and nothing the woman, he suspected of being Lucy, did could stop it. He was in for a very exhausting night along with the rest of the household.

And this pattern continued until a week later when Lucy could take no more and took him to see a pediatrician to Marko's immense displeasure.

After that visit he did his best to gain control of his emotions but it wasn't easy as even the simplest things could make his emotions run awry. Being in a baby's body was tough and, frankly, quite boring so all that left was to think. Unfortunately, doing so tended to upset his delicate human baby self.

It made him want to scream and regrettably when he wanted to scream, he would… and that usually lead to crying which made baby Michael cry too.

The emotional control was a work in progress.  
-

Lucy thought terrible twos were bad with twins but even at three years old Marko was still a very difficult child. Michael was the good, sweet twin while Marko did everything he could to be independent and get into mischief.

The young mother wouldn't classify Marko as the bad twin but difficult summed him up. He never played with the other children at the daycare. Instead, he'd play pranks on them or sit by himself drawing.

He was a very good artist and that wasn't just Lucy's mother instincts at work there. She truly thought he had a talent that could go somewhere one day but he worried her more than Michael ever could.

It didn't matter if he was given a timeout or a lecture or even a spanking from her husband. Which she never approved of and lead to countless arguments between the two. Still back on point, he just didn't seem to care about the consequences that came with his pranks and general unpleasantness with other children.

Lucy truly hoped it was just a phase like the biting thing she'd had to deal with for a while, but even Michael had a hard time playing with his twin because, more often than not, she'd overhear him telling the other boy to get lost. The two were as different as day and night. Lucy still hoped that they would one day be close unlike her and her own sisters.

Three-year-old Marko was drawing. It was really one of the only things there was to do besides pick on Michael and he always had to be sneaky about that, otherwise his so-called mother would catch him. And while he wasn't scared of her, when her husband found out Jack'd spank him and, well, it was embarrassing and it hurt his stupid human body.

It was hard not to tear up at a scraped knee but at least he didn't cry whenever he felt upset anymore so his emotions weren't all over the place as they once were. Still, being three sucked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michael watching him, he had been for a while. Marko ignored him and kept drawing hoping to be left alone.

This continued until finally, he snapped, "What do you want, you baby?"

The dark-haired twin frowned but powered through his brother's attitude, "Can I-can I draw with you?"

Marko's arm froze, and he looked up at the hopeful toddler, "I don't know, can you?" Michael looked confused and Marko rolled his eyes, "Go away brat."

Michael didn't leave which surprised the blonde. "Why are you still standing there?"

"I dunno… I just-" Michael looked down and teared up.

"Crybaby." Marko huffed while standing up, "If you won't leave then I will. I don't hang out with crybabies."

With that, he left a sniffling Michael on his own.  
-

A few months later Lucy was noticeably rounder. It had escaped his mind until that point that Michael wasn't the only 'brother' he'd have. He wondered if he could cause her to miscarry without anyone knowing it was him or better yet stab her and frame Jack for it… If only that wouldn't result in him ending up in an orphanage he might give the idea some serious thought but as that would be the end result he decided against it. At least for the time being.

So, Marko was officially in a bad mood and all of the children who came across him during daycare felt his displeasure. That lead to many timeouts, calls home, early pickups by his flustered 'mom', and more spankings than ever before but it didn't calm down until he found a way to make Michael as miserable as him, at least temporarily.

It happened during one of the boy's many timeout. Michael snuck over to talk to him, "Why are you being so mean?"

Marko snorted but ignored him.

"I mean more than normal."

The blonde boy was about to tell his 'brother' to stuff it when an idea occurred to him.

"You mean you really don't know?"

The brunette shook his head making his dark curls fly into his face.

"…It's about mom." Marko hardly ever called Lucy mom, or any variation of it, and he never called her husband dad, unless it was said sarcastically as he couldn't stand the guy.

"What did mom do?" Michael asks, and Marko does his best to hide his smile and look sad.

"She's replacing us."

Michael's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"She's gonna get a new baby and then we won't matter anymore."

Michael looked confused, "New baby?"

Marko nods solemnly, "Yeah, a new baby because she doesn't love us anymore. I'll bet once she gets it, she'll get rid of us. She doesn't want us anymore. We're gonna get thrown away."

Michael's eyes were watery, and his lip was trembling. He was way too gullible and it almost took the fun out of it. Almost.

"I d-don't wanna be t-t-thrown away!" He started bawling which, of course, caught the daycare lady's attention and he got in trouble for it. Still, no lunch was worth it because Michael was a mess for the rest of the day and even most of the night. Sadly, Lucy sat her son down and found out what was bothering him that night and then he was back to his annoying self.

Even worse than that, Lucy had sat him down to explain that the new baby wasn't going to replace him either because she loved him so much and yadda yadda. Really, he wanted to gag by the end of the speech but instead, he made a promise not to act out as much because he understood he wasn't being replaced or thrown away.

Marko still wasn't convinced that he wasn't in Hell.  
-

Yup, this is Hell, plain and simple, the small boy thought while covering his ears to try and block out the cries of a newborn baby. Michael was sitting beside him copying him, but for once he didn't say anything smart, too busy with trying to drown out the baby cries.

"Why won't he stop?" His 'twin' asked him but he didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and left only Michael followed him, "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"But we're not allow-"

Marko glares at him, "Then stay here and go deaf. I don't want you to come with me anyway." That said the young blonde boy opened the window, because he couldn't reach the door yet, and left. He was shocked when, a few minutes later, Michael showed up.

"You're gonna get in trouble," he taunted.

Michael stubbornly met his gaze. "Better than going deaf."

The blonde twin laughed while he thought to himself, I am such a bad influence.

-

Around a month later, Lucy left the kitchen for a few minutes and came back to find her son, Marko, alone. She looked around frantically asking, "Where's Sam?"

Marko shrugged and smiled innocently only to be glared at. And, okay, her usual happy-go-lucky state made her glares much more effective but he'd never say so aloud. So, the curly haired boy pointed and Lucy followed his finger with her eyes before gasping and running to the trashcan and taking the lid off to find Sam looking up at her with teary eyes. Quickly, she pulled him out and then turned to Marko.

"Why would you put your brother in there!?"

Marko looked away and shrugged. "He looked like trash, I guess."

That got him grounded for a month.

Was it worth it?

Maybe…

But it totally would have been if Sam'd been taken out with the trash.  
-

Sam was barely one when Marko finally remembered more about his death in his previous life. He knew somehow that whoever staked him had been lead there by Michael, and that was one of the many reasons he didn't care for his twin, but that night when he dreamt of his death he not only heard voices, he saw faces.

One face was Michael's younger brother, Sam.

He woke with a scream and kept trembling well after Lucy arrived. And, of course, Jack had to be a complete asshole about it which resulted in a mini fight between the couple before Marko assured his 'mom' he was fine and it was just a nightmare and he'd go back to bed and he didn't need to sleep with her.

Which was about the time he realized one of the reasons his so-called dad was pissed was because he was holding a crying Sam. It took a lot not glare at the baby then.

That night Michael climbed into Marko's bed and tried to talk to him, "Are you okay?"

No response.

"I sometimes have nightmares... usually about monsters with sharp teeth that wanna eat me." Still nothing so he tried again, "Sometimes I have them about Dad... those are the worst ones, I think."

Still, the blonde remained quiet but the dark-haired twin took it as a good sign that he didn't get kicked out of the bed and fell asleep while Marko thought long and hard about Sam and his involvement with his death; not having payed Michael's words any mind.

Sam and those two idiots from the comic shop had come to the cave and one of them staked him. Which was the reason he awoke to this Hell; this new human life. A life much different than his first one. He hated it maybe even more so than his first.

He decided as he lay there beside his 'twin' that Sam was going to pay even if he wasn't the one to drive the stake through his heart. He was going to kill him first chance he got. After all, babies were fragile things.

It was only a few nights later Marko had an idea; crib death. He thought it would be perfect and no one would ever suspect him. It would be an unfortunate unavoidable event. Getting out of bed he took his pillow with him and double checked that Michael was fast asleep in his own bed before quietly and slowly walking to the nursery.

Once there, he saw the door cracked and looked inside. Sam appeared to be asleep and he was alone, so Marko entered and approached him.

The rocking chair was close enough to stand on. So, he grabbed a couple of books, sat them on the chair, then stood on them, pillow in hand, and stared down at the baby whose eyes were now open and looking right at him.

Marko figured that him being awake didn't matter as long as he didn't start crying before he covered his face. But just as he was bringing the pillow over the toddler's head he looked back into the staring eyes and paused as the baby smiled and giggled, causing him to jerk back and nearly lose his balance on the books as the chair rocked a bit.

This seemed to make Sam laugh even more and Marko tried to shush him in vain. He quickly hopped off the chair and put the books back before hiding under the changing table just as he heard the door open.

"Sam?" Lucy asked, confused as the baby reached up when she came over and giggled. Sluggishly, she lifted him up into her arms. "What's got you in such a good mood, huh?" She baby talked him and he giggled while Marko layed there quiet as he watched Lucy with baby Sam.

As he watched them he inwardly told himself that maybe it'd be better to leave the brat alive and just torment him for the rest of the time he's in his life. Yeah, that's what he'd do. There's no way that he couldn't kill him. It was just better revenge this way.

-

Five-year-old Marko was hiding under his bed and his 'twin' thought it was hilarious watching his mom chase his brother around the house, under the table, and over the couch until this moment where she was trying to coax him out.

"Marko's a scaredy cat!" He taunted but the other wouldn't fall for it.

"Am not! I just don't want a haircut," he yelled, holding onto his head as if to protect it.

"Come on sweetie, your hair is past your shoulders now. You don't want to be mistaken for a girl when you start school do you?"

He still wasn't coming out. He'd starve first and he even said so to his mother's annoyance and his brother's delight. Michael found this event too funny not to enjoy every moment of it.

It was a rare thing to see his twin in a situation where he cared enough to try and actively avoid something. And to think, it was a haircut of all things.

Lucy eventually gave up, figuring that he'd have to come out at some point and she'd just cut his hair then.

Sadly, he did, and he was less than pleased with his new haircut afterward. So he threw his piece of pie that night at Michael's face in revenge for his laughter, which soon had the child retaliating and Sam, being the two-year-old that he was, joined in.

Lucy tried to stop the three boys but only ended up with a face full of her homemade pie instead. So, in true motherly fashion, she declared war on them and an all-out food fight, or rather pie fight as all their dinner had already been eaten, occurred.

Marko soon forgot about his beautiful hair and was actually laughing and having a good time. That all ended abruptly as soon as Lucy's husband got home and blew a fuse, demanding to know what was going on.

Michael went quiet, Sam cried, Lucy tried to explain things away, and Marko got up and left the room. Which seemed to set off the man even more because the next day that 'man' had trashed all of Marko's drawings.

He really hated that guy and one day when he was a vampire again he was totally gonna eat him.

-

At seven years old Marko and Michael still weren't close despite the dark-haired twin's best efforts, which was probably why the blonde twin saw no problem in pushing him down the stairs and hardly felt bad for it. In fact, he had convinced himself that he didn't feel bad at all.

It had been funny. He hadn't laughed, but that was only so he wouldn't be found out. Well, until Michael would tell the teachers on him.

But to the boy's immense surprise and eternal confusion he didn't tell on him so Marko thought he must be waiting to tell their parents when they showed up. Only he didn't do that either.

What the hell?

That night Marko approached the brunette twin's bed and stared at his broken leg propped up on pillows and glared at him until Michael realized he was there and opened his eyes. At first, the two stared at one another until Marko asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Michael asked the frustrated boy.

"Why didn't you tell them I pushed you?"

Michael frowned but didn't look away. "Because… I didn't want you to have another reason to hate me."

Marko felt his eyes widen. "What?"

"That's why you pushed me… because you hate me. I don't get it, but I don't want you to hate me more so…" He looks down then at the bed sheets and Marko growls, "Idiot," before returning to his own bed and throwing himself onto it.

He could feel Michael's eyes on him, but he stubbornly stayed facing the wall.

Yes, he hated Michael; and Sam; and; Lucy and, most definitely, Jack so why did he feel so incredibly guilty right now?

Having a loving family was worse than having one that just didn't care… he'd had both. This was worse by a long shot. Tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

All he wanted was to be back in the cave with the guys and away from this stupid family and these even stupider feelings.

Even when he was human the first time he didn't have to deal with so many emotions. Everything used to be simple… why wasn't it simple anymore? Why didn't he hate them like he wanted to? Why did it feel like he'd been forcing himself to hate them and to act on it?


	2. Second Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT 10/04/18* Chapter beta'd by exaigon. Thank you for your corrections and your time!

"Michael tell your brother that I'm not drawing him a comic," the blonde-haired twin said entering their shared bedroom. Which at ten was frustrating, but it was only a three-bedroom house, so somebody had to share and, of course, it made sense for the twins to do so. At least, to everyone except Marko it did, but that was another frustration for another day.

Michael looked away from their record shelf to give a deadpan answer to his twin, "He's your brother too." 

Marko rolled his eyes and shut the door in his younger brother's face getting a, "Hey, you jerk," in response followed by a loud cry of, "Mom, Marko shut me out again!"

Marko ignored both boys’ words and walked over to their record collection. 

"Put something on so I can pretend I didn't hear him." 

The other boy shook his head. "That'll never work."

Still, the kid picked one out randomly and put it on the twins’ record player, which they both agree was what they wanted for their shared birthday. While the blonde boy didn't much like all the sharing with Michael, it was really the only way he was going to get the music player short of waiting until he was old enough to make money for himself or saving up money he got for the next two Christmases. But it still would've ended up in their shared room and, thus, there was no way to keep Michael from using it, so might as well just ask for it for their birthday and be done with the hassle.

As glad as Marko was to have some music back, they each only got one record along with the record player and had since only acquired one more. They had to pile their shared money from doing yard work on it. That had been annoying, but he had to help otherwise Michael would've had complete say on what record they went with and while the other's taste in music wasn't as bad as their Mom's, it still could use some work in the once-vampire's opinion.

Marko turned it up and flopped down onto his bed and listened to Michael's choice, Foreigner. He wasn't surprised he put in his own record, but he was kind of surprised when the second song, 'Cold As Ice', started playing before the door opened revealing Lucy and Sam. 

"Oh, honestly boys!" She walked over to the music box and turned down the volume. "Marko what did I tell you about shutting your brother out of your room?" 

The curly haired boy looked over to Michael and said, "I didn't. He's right there." 

Their mother huffed at his response, "You know I was talking about Sam."

Marko pasted a confused expression on his face and asked, "Who?" 

It didn't impress Lucy. "That's not funny. Now be nice to your younger brother." She paused to glance at Michael, "Both of you."

"What'd I do?" Michael asked moodily before Lucy left with another quick warning to Marko via her eyes. Sam promptly grinned like he won a victory of some sort, but the elder blonde brother was determined to ignore his presence for the remainder of the day much to the younger brother's dismay.

Luckily his, less of a jerk in his opinion, older brother Michael played with him.

-

He had thought daycare and preschool were awful but, at least for the most part, he could do what he wanted. No, this was way worse. How had he forgotten what it was like to sit in one place behind a desk and listen to a teacher go on and on?

First of all, Marko didn't stay still unless he was drawing or sleeping so this was a horrible form of torture for the now-kid. It resulted in many detentions too because sometimes he could not keep his leg from bouncing and that annoyed the teacher almost as much as hearing the phrase, 'Marko get your thumb out of your mouth' irked him. Really, most of the stupid kids thought he sucked his thumb due to this irritating teacher.

Michael was in this class too and all he would do when Marko complained about it would be telling him to just stop biting his thumb and then people wouldn't think he sucked it.

This resulted in the two getting into a tumbling fight during recess which also seemed to piss off his teachers. Honestly, it wasn't like he'd actually been trying to hurt the other. If he had wanted to he would have, but that explanation didn't go over well with the principle.

Marko was officially labeled as a problem child but at least he wasn't an aspiring jock to be or a geek like his brothers. Though, Lucy would've probably preferred if he was given the constant talks with his teachers. Most of which she thankfully kept from his so-called 'dad' otherwise he'd never not be grounded.

-

The same year saw Lucy and her three sons at the mall; one of Sam's all-time favorite places to go. The reason for the family outing was simple; they were shopping. Not just any shopping, they were Christmas shopping.

Marko never celebrated it in his first life. Well okay, that wasn't completely true. Because one year David did decide to go all out and they had a very memorable Christmas just him, Marko, and Dwayne. This was before Paul. The three of them had a nice Christmas feast on one of the old run-down corner streets of Santa Carla. Only a few older folks lived there at the time, so they did the neighborhood a favor really. Besides without them that place might not be what it is today, nice remodeled family homes. 

Marko's thoughts took a darker turn then as he wondered if that even happened in this time because it would've been just David and Dwayne without him… he was pulled from his thoughts by Michael shoving him.

"What?" He asks moodily. 

"Mom just went into that toy store and we're supposed to keep Sammy busy, so he doesn't try and take a peek at his presents."

"So?" What did he care if the little boy got into trouble or spoiled the surprise for himself?

"Well, Mom did give me some change to take us all to that new arcade place that just opened up but if you don't want to go then I guess more money for Sam and me."

Marko glared. "Why didn't you say so, come on!" 

He grabbed his twin's arm and dragged him towards the arcade giving the boy barely any time to snatch his distracted younger brother's hand along the way.

Sam, of course, complained until Michael mentioned their destination. But as excited as the youngest boy was the dark-haired boy could see that Marko was even more so. He'd been wanting to check it out since it had opened but their parents just hadn't had the time to bring them and it wasn't in walking distance.

Michael was mentally patting himself on the back for asking their mom for some change to take the two to the new arcade while she shopped for them. It was a good idea and it helped to pull Marko out of whatever thoughts had been bothering him.

Lately, he seemed to have a lot of those and the boy had no idea how to help. Marko was just so good at keeping his thoughts to himself and never let anyone in, not even him. All that talk about how twins could read each other's mind was obviously not true because most of the time Michael had no idea what his brother was thinking, but then he didn't think Marko knew what was on his mind either… Not that the other boy seemed to care.

Shaking those thoughts away, the three boys entered the arcade where Michael handed over some of the change he’d gotten from their mom and they all went their separate ways to find things that they were interested in.

Not even ten minutes later Michael was being pulled from his game by Marko. "Come on. I wanna play that game but it's two players!" 

The brunette went willingly and they played it. Out of the two Michael was more passive but surprisingly when the two fought, which wasn't often as Michael wasn't all that confrontational, Marko backed down because when he fights for something he's more prone to being stubborn about it.

Sam, though, was still a whiny child who more often than not got his way because he was the baby and spoiled. When he saw them playing the game together he demanded that they play it with him too.

Marko wasn't happy about it but Michael, ever the good brother, let him.

-  
Marko was currently laying across his bed sketching in his new sketchbook that he had gotten for Christmas a few months back. It was by far the best Christmas because Jack, his supposed father, had been called into work. He really hated that man and was still planning to one day eat him.

Lucy, on the other hand, was sad so Michael being the boy scout he was -not really but sometimes Marko thought he should just don the uniform because he was just that 'wholesome and good'- made it his mission to cheer her up and pulled the other two into making Lucy forget about the jerk.

It wasn't horrible but really, one can only listen to so much Christmas music and still be considered sane. It was a good day, though. Since then Jack had been home even less and while he didn't see a problem with it, both him and Michael could see it was affecting Lucy… Marko noticed a while ago that she was a romantic who believed in true love and all that crap.

It was disgusting but, worse than that, it made him remember things and worry about them. It never occurred to Marko that he wouldn't one day become a vampire once more but he was slowly coming to realize that it would never be the same. The dynamic would be gone or, at least, changed.

Why did Lucy's love life make him think about this? Easy. When he'd met Paul he was human… a lovesick human at that. Frankly, Marko nearly ate him for that but for some reason he didn't.

Instead, he introduced him to the guys and, well, they clicked and he was in; one of them. Without him there, though… did that mean Paul didn't become a vampire? What year was he turned anyway? He couldn't recall. It may have already passed or be coming up or, hell, Paul could be married to that bitch that was stringing him along by now… Didn't he eat her in the original timeline?

It didn't matter. Marko couldn't change or fix anything that was or had already happened while he was still ten years old and seven hundred miles away.

He knew he shouldn't worry that things would be changed, but he couldn't stop it either. He was just too human now… humans felt way too much and, as a vampire, he'd forgotten that and many other things.

Marko was absent-mindedly drawing while his thoughts were elsewhere when a knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of his head.

"Yeah," he answered.

The door opened revealing Lucy, "Dinner's ready." 

He didn't answer, staring instead at the sketch, so he didn't notice when his mother joined him on his bed.

"What're you drawing?" His eyes jerked away from the drawing as she gasped, "Um-well it's very good but a bit scary don't you think?" 

He shrugged and set the picture down.

"What is it supposed to be?" She asked encouragingly.

"…A vampire," He answered as his eyes roamed Paul's vampiric face on the page.

"A vampire?" She asked before looking back at the terrifying smiling person with fangs, "I see…" 

Lucy was always surprised by the talent he showed for drawing, but she supported it. Still, it worried her that his pictures were never normal kid drawings.

Things like houses, flowers, and stuff… No, his drawings tended to be darker, even the colored ones. The coloring sheets in kindergarten usually were ignored, scribbled on like he didn't even try or altered to be something else.

She still had the Easter bunny that both he and Michael did. Michael's was what one would expect from a six-year-old but Marko had turned the drawing into a zombie bunny… with worms and a popped-out eye, protruding ribs, and everything… That had not been a fun parent-teacher conference.

Lucy grabbed the sketch pad and flipped back a few pages to find another very detailed and breathtaking picture.

"These are always my favorites," she told him while handing it back to him. He said nothing as he looked over the doves on the page.

"Your birds are always done so beautifully, but I've always wondered, why birds?" 

He stared at the page before looking at her and shrugging. "I don't know guess I just like them." 

She smiled in response. "Well, that's nice. Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold, okay?"

She stood from the bed and Marko slid off and followed her to the table where Sam and Michael already sat.

Sam yelled, "Finally. I'm starving!"

One person was missing, though.

Marko, of course, didn't care but he did notice Lucy's eyes glance at his empty seat more than once and he looked to Michael to see if he noticed the looks she'd been giving the empty chair but he's too busy with Sam. So, his mother's longing looks go unnoticed by all except Marko.

Too bad for Lucy because Michael was the one who would cheer her up. Marko didn't care, at least, he didn't think he did. But laying in bed that night with Michael sound asleep across the room and him, unable to get her pathetically sad expression out of his head, might have proved otherwise.

Sitting up, he looked over to Michael wondering if he should just wake the boy and tell him to go do something about his mother. He got out of bed and nearly did it, until the sketchpad caught his eye.

It was still open to the picture of the doves in flight and without even really stopping to think about what he was doing he picked up the sketchbook and carefully tore out the page before heading to Lucy's room.

He stood outside her door for a moment as his mind raced wondering why he's doing this and was just about to bolt and forget the whole thing when the door opened and Lucy blinked, startled to see him. 

She'd thought she heard someone outside of her room and expected to find Sam, as some nights he got scared and wanted to sleep with her but never had Marko come to her room.

Even when he had nightmares he stayed in his own room, so this was surprising.

"Marko, sweetie, what's wrong?" 

He glanced down at the paper in his hand before holding it out to her. 

"What's this?" 

She took it curiously and saw the drawing from earlier but before she could say anything Marko took off back to his room.

He was both angry and embarrassed as he jumped back into bed. Then he heard Michael's tired voice, "Did she like it?" 

The blonde twin said nothing and pretended to be asleep and the other boy just rolled over and went back to sleep himself.

Marko hated that he was starting to not hate Lucy… but that didn't mean he was going to stick around either. No, he was still going to become a vampire and leave behind this stupid family one day.

Until then he just needed to figure out how not to become even more attached to them than he already was.


	3. Teenhood Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT 10/05/18* Chapter beta'd by the awesome exaigon on FanFiction.Net!

Marko was thirteen again and dealing with puberty a second time was no fun, but even worse than his own was that of his brother's, Michael.

The blonde twin could barely keep his eye from twitching as a lovesick Michael went on and on about whatever her name was for the hundredth time. Who knew that the boy took after his mother in the romantic department? Certainly not Marko, whom could barely stand his twin on a normal day and this most certainly wasn't a normal day. He really hoped they broke up soon for the sake of his sanity and so that he didn't murder his brother in his sleep.

It was more tempting than ever before. The once-vampire believed that he should get a medal for restraining himself.

It was about two weeks into what his mom called 'puppy love' and what Marko called disgusting. Michael and Rachel -he had heard her name so often by this point the teen couldn't forget it if he wanted to and yeah, he really did want to- caused two full weeks of torture before the younger of the two finally caught something interesting from his twin's incessant babbling.

"-and since she's Rachel's best friend I said I'd mention her to you."

Marko was sitting crossed legged on his bed on the opposite side of the room from his brother's bed, which said brother was lounging on when he stopped twirling his pencil and looked up from the untouched homework in his lap.

"Mention who?" He asked in response.

Michael huffed in annoyance before repeating himself, "Rhonda."

Marko blinked, trying to recall who that was but he drew a blank. "Sorry don't know her," he deadpanned, not sounding sorry at all.

The dark-haired twin frowned. "You've sat beside her in math class all year!"

Marko looked thoughtful for a minute and Michael thought he finally knew who he was talking about and then the teen opened his mouth again, "Nope don't know her. Why's this important again?"

He twirled his pencil absentmindedly before bringing it to his mouth to chew on the eraser.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Because she likes you for some weird reason."

For a moment he just stared at his twin before realizing the other boy wanted him to say something. He spoke around the eraser, "So?"

Marko was beyond ready to start tuning his brother out again as he finally decided what he was going to draw all over his homework; spiders. His teacher hated them. It could be funny. Maybe if he made them look real enough she might even scream before realizing they were drawn.

He had to get his entertainment somehow after all.

"She's Rachel's best friend so I said I'd put in a good word since you're my brother and all... So, can you at least try talking to her? Who knows you might actually find out that you like her too."

Marko nearly snorted but then a plan started to form. "Yeah, alright," he agreed.

Michael looked wary but happy. "Really? You'll give her a chance?"

"Sure, why not?" He grinned, and Michael had to push away the uneasy feeling.

"Great!" He jumped up from his bed and ran off to call his girlfriend and tell her the good news.

Marko ignored that and turned back to his homework smirking. Suddenly, he had something potentially more fun than his teacher's reaction to look forward to in the next few days.

The next day, Marko tried to remember the girl's name but for the life him he couldn't. He found that hardly mattered as she sat beside him in math and was his twin's girlfriend's best friend, so at the moment that was all he needed to know.

While observing her from the corner of his eye he could tell right away he got the right girl. She was a petite brunette that stared at him and sighed a lot. It was mildly annoying but also slightly humorous as well. She was totally the type of person that he would've ate back in the day.

That thought made him once again reminisce about how simple it used to be to mess with people. Read their minds make them think they were seeing whatever it was they feared. Easy, fun, entertaining.

Now he had to work much harder for it, but he wasn't lazy like Paul so if he wanted something he could put in the effort. He suddenly had a new appreciation for Dwayne's way of doing things as the brunette vampire was never much on messing with people using mind tricks.

Over the next few days, Marko learned enough to know that she had a diary that she wrote in whenever the chance to do so came up. Michael had been annoying him since he hadn't done much talking to her, but he appeared to be somewhat happy when he noticed his twin watching her.

It seemed he thought his brother was just being shy and Marko didn't bother to correct him.

Getting ahold of the dairy was surprisingly easy and quick much to the once-vampire's displeasure. He'd hoped for more of a challenge but, oh well, the quicker this was over the sooner Michael might get dumped. Gotta look at the bright side of things.

Reading her diary during lunch in the bathroom, he discovered her biggest draw to him was the whole 'bad boy' thing; the fact that he was always getting into trouble. Though he'd lessened that considerably lately as he had been doing his best to break the rules and not get caught doing it.

A nice challenge and a way to avoid perpetual grounding.

Noticeable exceptions, of course, being when it came to homework as Marko's had his name on it. On occasion, he did switch his out with Michael's and sometimes he even got away with it. Turns out he could copy the other boy's handwriting easily enough when he made the effort.

Back to the diary. She liked the fact that he was different, that he didn't care what people thought, and that he was cool and confident.

Flipping further, he discovered something else. It turned out she had stolen quite a few of his doodles and taped them into her diary, which didn't endear her to him at all, and the most interesting part was the secrets about her best friend.

Marko could use this. He smirked before returning her to her locker after making sure to trace over some of the entries. He might be able to imitate Michael's handwriting but that was due to his familiarity with it so it would be harder to pull off this girl's handwriting. He knew he could, though, and if all else failed, most would be more focused on the words themselves instead of the way they looked.

All in all, it took two more weeks of practice before he was ready to set the first stage of his plan into motion.

Dropping off a love letter to the locker of the biggest, most stereotypical nerd in school in her handwriting and signed by her was a nice warm-up. Just barely, he managed to keep a straight face when the pimple faced kid with huge glasses and braces approached her at lunch to respond to her feelings.

The girl was horrified, and the boy was embarrassed beyond belief. Marko had to leave the cafeteria to hide his laughter. It blew over quickly and she made sure he knew that she didn't write that letter. He knew from her most recent diary entries, which he kept stealing to read without her notice, that she thought he had a crush on her.

She was just waiting for him to make his move.

He planned to, but it wasn't the move that the girl wanted him to make.

The next day he posted his copied entry about Rachel on the bulletin board. He was careful to make sure no one was around. The writing was on a torn piece of paper, so it looked authentic as if it had come right from her diary, and, well, she couldn't deny that it wasn't legitimate without showing the real entry and proving that she didn't write it.

Funnily enough, Marko didn't have to edit the diary entry to make it damaging given that there were accounts of her vandalizing her neighbor's car, trying drugs, and having gone to second base with several upperclassmen. Nothing too shocking to the once-vampire but he still knew that she wouldn't want it all around the school.

The resulting blowout, that happened not thirty minutes later, had him hiding his smile and snickering behind his hand as the two girls fought in the hallway. Personally, he never understood the hair pulling thing, but it didn't make it any less amusing.

Michael was the only one who noticed his humor and confronted him about it after school while the two walked home.

"Did you write that?"

"Write what?" Marko asked innocently.

"You know what," he told him in frustration, "That page full of lies about Rachel!"

Marko rolled his eyes. "How do you know they're lies?"

"Because she's not like that!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Of course, she's not. You've known her for all of what, three or four weeks now?" He asked sarcastically.

Michael glared. "She doesn't smoke, she's never vandalized anything, and I'm her first boyfriend!"

"Uh huh," Marko said unconvinced and somewhat dumbfounded that his twin thought him being her first boyfriend meant that she'd never messed around before; as if someone couldn't without dating.

"I know it was you that wrote that!" Michael knew about most of the homework swaps that Marko pulled with his handwriting, so it had to be him. Also, he never found anything that funny if he wasn't personally involved.

Marko stopped walking causing Michael to do the same.

"Prove it." The blonde smirked and for the first time ever Michael threw the first punch.

Lucy wasn't happy with them when her eyes landed on their bruised and bloody faces that afternoon but, at least for once, she was grateful that the boys waited until after school. Still, as their mother, she grounded both of them despite the protests that Michael started it and that Marko deserved it.

The brunette tried, over the next few days, to find a way to prove that it was his twin that pulled the diary prank but that got him nowhere. Not even when both girls returned to school after being suspended for fighting in the hallway.

From there the happy couple's relationship went downhill because Michael was not a good liar and couldn't hide the fact that he thought his brother was behind it, especially after another successful prank on Rhonda. Which in Marko's opinion wasn't as bad as the first. Really, she'd been stealing his drawings for a while, so she should've been happy to receive one.

A portrait of herself even.

One he'd spent quite a while perfecting. Truly, it was one of his best works.

Her scream as she saw it, when the high schooler opened her locker, made him smile and while she ran off with Rachel close on her heels -probably to tell a teacher or something- Marko decided that if the young girl didn't appreciate his art he'd just take it back while the students in the hall were distracted watching the fleeing girls. So, when the teacher came to the locker and the crying teen tried to describe what she saw, without much luck, he couldn't help but laugh, catching another girl's attention. Rachel.

Her blue eyes glared at him before she pointed at him and yelled, "It was him. He drew that disgusting picture!"

That got the gathered students' attention and the teacher sighed -probably regretting her chosen profession at that moment- as she told them calmly that there was no picture and that they can't just go around accusing people without proof.

Rachel turned to Michael and glared. "Tell her he did it," she demanded.

Marko looked at his brother with a raised brow wondering what he would say.

He looked between the two, torn, before looking at the tile at his feet. "I don't know if he did… I didn't see the drawing."

Which was true, but it also sounded like something Marko would do. In fact, he was pretty sure his twin did do it he just couldn't prove it.

Rachel glowered at him before breaking up with him then and there, in front of everyone. Then to make matters worse she started claiming he was defending his brother even when he clearly threatened the other girl's life. The teacher had enough of the drama. She finally broke up the crowd and told them all to get to class or they'd be serving detention. It was the class with his most hated teacher, but Marko happily walked to it with a spring in his step. His plan worked out and now he didn't have to share a room with a lovesick teenager anymore. All was good in the world.

At least, that was what he thought until he realized that the only thing worse than a lovestruck Michael was a heartbroken one. He moped around their shared room moodily and played stupid sappy/sad love songs such as John Waite's Missing You, Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Every Breath You Take by The Police to name a few, a very few. Marko wanted to strangle him more than ever before. His elation at the breakup was long gone and, after two days, so was his patience.

"Alright, that's it no more!" He all but shouted over the loud music before marching over and taking the record off none too gently, probably scratching it, despite the other boy's protest.

"You wanna listen to a love song?" He grabbed another record off the shelf above their player and continued, "I've got one for you."

He took it out of its slipcover and put it on turning it up even louder than before.

Suddenly, the whole room was blaring with the song Love Stinks. As far as love songs went it was one of the most tolerable the blonde thought.

Michael frowned but didn't get up from his bed as Marko exited the room, slamming the door, and leaving the other to his misery.

Outside of the room, Sam was standing there unsurely like he had been debating knocking for some time.

"What?" The older brother asked as the music blared through the door behind him.

"…Is Mike alright?" He asked in concern.

Marko snorted, "He's just being a drama queen."

Sam nodded uncertainly and looked at the door again. "So, he's alright?"

His older brother didn't answer and instead went to the kitchen for a snack and, as Sam was in no mood to be around his usually preferred brother's moping, he followed him. The next few days, Sam chose to spend more of his time around Marko than Michael and, for once, the blonde didn't protest. His dumb kid brother was certainly the better choice of the two.

Eventually, Michael moved past his moody breakup phase and the blonde twin was relieved and decided he never wanted Michael to fall in love again because he didn't think he could handle it. For all of his begging, his mother wasn't giving in to his sudden desire for his own room for his future sanity.

Really how hard could it be to add on another room to the house?

Lucy told him he was being dramatic, but Marko knew that was Michael's job. No, he was just being realistic. If the dark-haired teen wanted to live until they moved to Santa Carla they needed their own space for times like the one that just passed. Marko was one hundred percent positive it wouldn't be the only time.

His mother remained unmoved by his argument, but Sam offered to room with him when he overheard, thinking it be fun to share his room. Marko didn't say 'yes'. Of course, he didn't say 'no' either… because if he had to choose well… he didn't want to.

Maybe Michael would swear off girls until he met Star?

One could dream. So, dream Marko did.

Later that year when Michael was searching their room for something he came across a very gruesome drawing of, what appeared to be, something straight out of a horror movie and it didn't take long for the boy to realize what drawing it was.

Marko entered the room minutes later munching on a roast beef sandwich.

"Hey, here's your sandwich." He motioned to the other one wrapped up in a paper towel to avoid getting the condiments on his clothes. "Two pieces of cheese, mayo, extra mustard… are you listening?"

Michael looked over his shoulder with an unreadable expression on his face before holding up the drawing. Marko walked over to him to look.

He stared for a moment before shoving the uneaten sandwich at the other boy, grumbling, "I'm not gonna hold this forever."

The teen took the offered sandwich and looked back at the drawing while Marko plopped on the closest bed which happened to be Michael's. For once, said boy didn't complain about crumbs on his sheets as he took a bite of his food while his eyes traced the picture.

Swallowing, he finally looked over at his brother. "This is really detailed; did you look at an anatomy book or something?"

The blonde ate his food slowly and shrugged in response.

"…Right well, it's good."

No wonder Sammy is still trying to get him to draw him his own personal comics, Mike thought to himself.

Marko laughed, "Good? Don't you mean bad, creepy, horrifying, disgusting, etcetera, etcetera?" He finished with a wave of his sandwich probably getting even more crumbs on the older twin's sheets.

He shakes his head. "No… I mean it. It's good. Very detailed and I'm not sure what an actual dead or dying person looks like but this looks more real than some of the movies I've seen."

The boys locked eyes and Marko's expression was a thoughtful one as he tilted his head before a grin overtook his face. "You know I thought you were in shock. I was sure you were going to try and lecture me when you came out of it."

Mike shrugged. "Well, you probably shouldn't have put this in her locker. I mean, if the teacher did see this it really could've been taken as a threat."

Marko finished his meal and laughed while he flopped backwards on his brother's bed. Sometimes Mikey surprised him. But that still didn't mean he was cut out to be a vampire. Yeah, he wasn't vampire material, but he wasn't a bad human brother to have for a limited time either.

-

Watching Sammy ride his bike around the street was boring, even more so when Mike joined in. But, well, at fourteen Marko was tired of his bicycle. He wanted his real bike back… Laying down in the grass, he daydreamed about said bike.

Of course, even if, no, when he got back to Santa Carla for good -because those trips that he went on during the summer a few times over the years to visit his grandfather didn't count. Especially when he was too 'young' to do anything but go to the beach and walk the boardwalk during the day- Marko knew he wouldn't get his bike back. He'd have to get another one… But still, he didn't want to wait that long.

Mike had a bike when he moved there… It was a piece of junk compared to Marko's but, really, even that one was better than nothing, which is what he currently had.

When did his brother get it? Probably when he was sixteen. When did he start saving for it? Marko had some money saved up but from what he knew his twin did extra chores and stuff like mowing the neighbor's lawn for cash. So then, was he already saving for one?

He'd never mentioned it but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it on some level.

That night while the curly haired blonde was getting ready for bed he asked, "Mike, why do you do extra stuff to get money? Are you saving up for something?"

Mike looked up from his magazine. "Not really, but I thought I should save up just in case and I was thinking about getting a part-time job soon, but Mom already said no the last time I asked…"

Marko made a hummed briefly before deciding to bring it up. "Well if you started saving for a car you could probably buy one by the time you turn sixteen."

He nearly said bike but refrained because the other never mentioned it so the obvious thing to drive would be a car.

"That's actually a good idea…" He trailed off for a minute before smiling, "I might even be able to talk Mom into letting me get a summer job at least to help get the money for it." He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Were you thinking about getting a car too?"

"No," he answered truthfully. His twin went back to his magazine while Marko grabbed his headphones and cassette player before jumping into bed. It was not the most comfortable thing to sleep with, but it beat listening to Michael at night.

-

At fifteen they both got permission from their mom to work part-time, and not just have jobs over the summer, as long as they were making passing grades. Marko hated it but he was unwilling to let Michael be the only one with a bike. Which he now doubly wanted after asking his brother about the reason he suddenly started doing things to earn money.

Since he asked, Marko told him about his desire causing Michael to realize he wanted one as well. After being teased about copying him the brunette got him back by teasing him about not sharing his bike because he'd obviously have the money to get his as he'd been saving for longer.

And thus, began the two boy's competition to see who could earn more money by their sixteenth birthday.

Still, Marko hated his job. It wasn't fast food any longer because, even though he started there the same as Michael, he got fired quickly. Luckily, he showed his skills at a local car garage and they hired him much to his twin's annoyance.

From then on, the other teenager wouldn't let up on making his blonde-haired twin teach him about his knowledge on fixing up cars. Marko gave in and taught him things. Just not enough that he wasn't still currently working at the concession stand at the nearby movie theater, much to the boy's chagrin and his brother's delight.

It was always funny to poke fun at Michael's job via his work uniform.

Marko was a good brother, though, and told him that it suited him with only mild snickering involved instead of the full belly laugh Sammy gave the first time he saw Mike in the outfit.

-

Another breakup. That was like, what, the fifth or sixth one now? He was losing count.

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his only sane brother heating up some leftovers.

"So, Mary dumped him then?"

He plopped down at the kitchen table and grabbed an apple to munch on.

Marko turned to him and answered, "Wait. Wasn't he dating Amanda?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No that was last month. Both cheerleaders, though, I think."

The microwave beeped so Marko opened the door to get his lunch while replying, "Yeah, he's going through a cheerleading phase at the moment. In fact, I think he's going through the whole cheer team."

Just as he took a seat, Lucy walked into the kitchen and sighed at the music playing in the background. It was a sure sign that her oldest was currently suffering another broken heart. "Did Michael break up with Susan?"

"Who?" Marko looks up from his meal and Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like five months ago. He just broke up with Mary."

Honestly, Sam wondered how the two of them could be so behind the times.

"Oh… that's too bad, she seemed like a lovely girl." Lucy sat down with her sons then and also grabbed an apple. "Should I make him his favorite chicken pasta for dinner. Would that cheer him up?"

Sam shrugged, and Marko muttered 'go for it' around his food which Lucy disapproved of. He was thoroughly reminded of his table manners.

-

Lucy couldn't find her hairspray… again.

"Honestly those boys!"

Leaving her bathroom, she saw Marko watching TV in the living room and asked, "Have you seen my hairspray?"

The blonde twin shrugged without looking away from the sitcom and said, "Ask Michael."

The older woman nodded but this went unseen as her son's eyes remain glued to the screen. She went to the twin's bedroom and knocked on the door getting a 'come in'. She cracked open the door to see him lounging and listening to music while flipping through a magazine.

"Michael, have you seen my hairspray?"

Looking up briefly he shook his head. He gazed back at whatever had his attention on the page in front of him before saying, "Ask Sam."

Lucy shook her head before going to find her youngest son who was also in his room and who called for her to enter when she knocked on his door.

"Sam, have you seen my hairspray?" She asked for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Sam was organizing his comic book collection by series and number, so he was barely paying attention to the question. Automatically he went to his default answer, "Ask Marko."

"I already did!"

"…Then ask Mike," he stated simply. In response, Lucy shut the door. Why she was even bothered she didn't know. It was like the three of them had this game. If she asked one of them something they'd tell her to ask another… she didn't think they did it to annoy her. At least, she didn't use to think so.

Lately, she was rethinking that theory.

Not that it did her any good now. One of those boys was using her hairspray again and, truthfully, it could be any one of them as they'd all been caught with it before.

Until that happened, though, it looked like she was going without… or making another run to the store. Perhaps she should start hiding it in her underwear drawer. They'd never think to look there and even if they did they wouldn't go through it.

With a new plan in mind, she told Marko she was going out and to tell his brothers if they ask. Not looking away from the TV he replied, "Okay, sure."

-

It was summer break now which meant that both boys could work more, so that's exactly what they were doing. Though Mike's schedule was set, Marko's tended to be more flexible. When they didn't have any vehicles to work on he could get sent home early.

Today was one such day. Mike was still working, Sammy was at a friend's, Mom was off somewhere doing whatever it was that she did, and 'Dad' was supposed to be working so Marko thought the house would be empty. He was wrong.

Right away, when he was close enough to see their driveway, he knew his 'father' was home by the sight of his car. The teen nearly turned right back around and walked back the way he came but he stopped himself.

No, he was going to go in take a shower and then lock himself in his room and ignore the man like normal. His relationship never took off with the older man, not like it did with his twin. Michael was probably the closest to their dad out of the three of them but that was likely because he was the proudest of Mike what with him being a jock like he'd been once upon a time.

Sammy was the youngest and a comic book nerd who he had nothing in common with and Marko, well, after all the trouble he used to get into as a kid and the fact that whenever he could he ignored, glared, or was generally unpleasant around the guy… it was understandable that their dislike was mutual.

Once he got to the front door he was surprised to find that it was unlocked so he didn't even have to use his keys. The blonde shrugged it off after a moment and went inside.

Immediately, he knew something was different. It wasn't the woman's shoes by the door or the clothes littered along the hallway that tipped him off first, but the sounds coming from the living room. He knew what those sounds where despite not having heard them in this lifetime.

Marko followed the noises to the source and found something that really didn't surprise him.

His mother's husband was cheating right there on the living room couch. He rolled his eyes at the scene and walked passed them and into his room. As he passed his 'Dad', they locked gazes with for a moment. Marko flipped him off and continued on his way.

Well, he'd wondered about where the husband was when Lucy arrived in Santa Carla. Unfortunately, he probably doesn't die a painful death, so they probably get a divorce but at least that meant he could still eat him one day.

He took his shower and went back to his room and turned on the record player, loud, to avoid hearing anything in case they were still going at it or going for a whatever number round.

Not too long after he relaxed on his bed there was a knock on his bedroom door and the teen considered ignoring it but, in the end, he got up and answered it.

"What?" Marko asked the waste of space outside of his door.

"Don't think for even one second that Lucy will believe you," he told his rebellious son, glaring at his attire which was even worse than his youngest sons' in his opinion. Marko rolled his eyes and went to shut the door when the older man's hand grabbed it preventing that from happening.

"She'd never take the word of a delinquent like you over me," Jack says surely.

"Whatever you say," Marko said trying to shut the door again. It was no use. Who knew the old man had such a grip?

"Just look at the way you dress. And that hair. It's ridiculous. You should cut it. You're not a damn woman," he spat.

"Thanks for the warning and the fashion advice. A plus parenting by the way," he drawled in full sarcasm mode. That didn't go over well with him. In a fit of anger, his 'father' yanked the door from the teen's grip before throwing a punch, fist connecting with Marko's cheek.

It stunned the younger male for a moment as he didn't see it coming. The man had never been physically violent with him before, so he got another surprise shot in and kneed him in the stomach before the teenager gathered himself and fought back.

Though his 'Dad' was bigger than him and unexpectedly strong, Marko was faster and didn't play fair. When Lucy arrived shortly after the fight broke out she was stunned at the sight of the two's bloody and bruised forms.

Jack blamed Marko, of course, saying that he attacked him out of nowhere and he was only protecting himself. It was self-defense, he claimed, and as the one who looked the worst and with Marko's less than stellar record when it came to fighting Lucy believed him which had Marko upset but hardly surprised him.

Mainly he was pissed off. At the old man, at Lucy, but mostly at himself for feeling hurt over the fact that Lucy didn't even let him speak to try and defend himself. He hadn't planned on telling her about the affair figuring she'd find out eventually and they'd end up in Santa Carla but now there wasn't any way she'd believe him even if he did.

As he lay in bed sore and angry, the once-vampire planned the most horrific death he could think up with his creative and sadistic mind and this continued right up until Michael entered the room. Meaning he'd been laying there stewing in his anger for hours now.

Not wanting to get into it with him he pretended to be asleep, but the dark-haired teen didn't seem to buy it if the dip in his bed was anything to go by.

"What happened?" He asked. Marko almost ignored him except for the fact that he was actually being asked for his side instead of just being blamed for what happened.

Marko was the furthest thing from a good or even decent person. He knew that and sometimes he felt guilty about having killed so many people. Sometimes he had nightmares about it, but he shoved it all away telling himself that it was all his stupid human emotions and once he was a vampire again it wouldn't matter.

But right now, he was still human.

That meant that human things bothered him and being attacked by his 'father' didn't phase him because he hated the man's guts but having the rest of his human family believing the lying, cheating, disgusting waste of space human over him hurt and right now he couldn't push that away.

So, he vented even though he didn't think Michael would believe him.

"Bastard went in on me about my clothes and my hair and I might've commented on his parenting skills before trying to close the door in his face when he hit me! So of course, I hit him back."

Michael didn't say anything for a minute before he sighed, "Did you tell Mom."

Marko glared at the wall. "She wouldn't listen."

"I'll tell her," he said causing the blonde to turn around and give his brother a side glance.

"Don't bother she won't believe you."

Michael frowned and even in the dark room the blonde twin saw it. If he didn't have proof before that he'd been sitting in the dark for a while he did now because his eyes had adjusted so well to the lack of light even with one of them slightly swollen shut.

Michael opened his mouth to say something, probably to deny his brother's words, but Marko stopped him.

"So why do you believe me?"

It was a surprise because if anyone knew that Marko didn't like the other man it was Michael, but he still came and asked him for his side and believed him when he told it.

"Because you're not a liar," he told his twin.

The once-vampire snorted, "Yeah. I'm completely trustworthy. That's me."

The sarcasm wasn't missed.

Michael looked exasperated. "I meant that you don't lie about things like this. The only time you lie or avoid telling the truth is when it's fun for you…" Marko looked confused so he expounded, "You dance around the truth if you don't want to tell someone something or you lie because it's funny."

He hadn't really thought about it like that before but, well, that's not inaccurate he supposed.

"This isn't something for fun and you didn't avoid the question, so I believe you. Besides you're not the great liar you think you are," Michael bluntly told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marko growled slightly offended.

"You grin, smirk, or hide behind your hand because you're trying to hide those two reactions. Not exactly subtle."

After a moment of silence, Marko finally said, "…I'll have to work on that."

He really would. Was that how the guys always figured him out? He'd always assumed they were just reading his mind like the cheaters they were but maybe they could read him without it.

Michael rolled his eyes fondly. "You do that but, in the meantime, I'll get you some ice for that." He poked the swelling under the blonde's eye and he winced in response before glaring and swatting the offending hand away with a hiss.

"What are you a cat?" Michael laughed, getting up and Marko glared.

"Nah, I don't have the claws for it but do that again and I will bite you."

"How scary," the other teen mocked.

One day that threat will be, he thought and grumbled to himself wishing he still healed like he once did.


	4. Teenhood Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT 10/06/18* Chapter beta'd by the amazing exaigon on FanFiction.Net!

The tension the next day between the whole family was not a pleasant one and it was clear that it wasn't just Marko was angry with their dad, but Michael was as well. So, Sammy did what any good little brother would do and ignored their father in support of his big brothers even if he only vaguely understood why.

It was a stressful day especially for Lucy and it didn't get any better in the following weeks. Between Mike trying to tell her Marko didn't start anything, that it was her husband at fault, and her children shunning their father, things weren't going so well for her. Normally, she'd take his oldest at his word but well he did have a habit of covering for his twin at times, so it made trusting his word this time a bit more difficult.

With Lucy not listening to what Michael was telling her, the harried mother was instead trying to talk her troubled son into possibly seeing someone about his anger issues which only served to piss off Marko even further. He took to avoiding her much to the older woman's frustration.

All the while, Sam was feeling left out with all the family drama happening around him that he didn't even fully understand to begin with.

Lucy noticed her youngest son's plight, though. In an effort to help at least one of her sons she decided to do something special for Sam's upcoming birthday.

That special thing being buying a puppy for his birthday. He'd been begging her for one for years now. For a few hours, everything seemed right in the world. She had her three sons, a homemade cake, and a rambunctious little puppy bouncing around causing mischief… Then her husband showed up shortly after the presents and cake causing her two oldest away to lock themselves in their shared room not wanting to be around their father.

Sam, of course, was upset by this and simply took, the newly named, Nanook for a walk to get away from the tense atmosphere.

It all came to a head a couple of stressful months later when Lucy came home early, and she heard raised voices. It was sadly nothing new lately but what was surprising was which son it was.

Michael wasn't one for yelling, moping yes, but arguing no. At least, not to the extent of raising his voice.

This hastened her steps until she rounded the corner and gasped as her husband's fist landed a blow on her son's face. Both looked her way at the sound, showcasing the bloodied split lip her oldest was now sporting.

Michael watched warily as his mom's face went from shocked to downright furious before she placed herself between the two of them, blocking him as if to protect him with her small form. She glared up at his dad.

"How dare you!?"

It took a moment for Jack to gain his wits as his normally demure wife glared hatefully at him. Which was probably a first Michael realized vaguely as he wiped his bleeding mouth, wincing slightly.

"He was back talking me," the man defended himself. His own hateful glare was directed at Michael who had no problem glaring right back at the man.

Lucy was not amused.

"I don't care. You ground him if you think he needs to be punished but you don't ever lay your hands on my son!" She paused to draw a quick calming breath before stressing, "On any of them ever again. Do you understand me!?"

That's when a thought occurred to her. "Did you lie about what happened with Marko?"

Jack barely refrains from rolling his eyes but only just. "Come on Lucy. You know that little delinquent started it. Obviously."

"That's a lie," Michael glowered from behind his mother's protective form.

The older man snorted, "Even if it was, the little punk had it coming."

This response didn't endear him to either of them.

"Funny. You seemed to be the one that had it coming," Michael sneered, recalling the other's injuries left by Marko.

Lucy yelled, "Enough, the both of you!"

Her anger lessened when she caught sight of her son's injured face upon glancing back at him and she spoke more gently in his direction, "Michael go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit. I'll see you there in a minute."

For a second the teenager looked like he planned to argue but seeing her expression he thought better of it and instead nodded his agreement and shuffled away. But not without throwing a backward glare at his dad.

Lucy rounded on her husband once her son was out of sight.

"What's the matter with you?" She was once again back to her fuming self. "No, you know what? Don't answer that just stay away from my boys and don't you ever even think about laying another hand on them do you hear me?"

Lucy turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Luc-"

"Also, you're sleeping on the couch if you even come home tonight," she informed him sternly before ripping her arm away to go tend to her son's injuries.

As she walked through the hall, her anger all but evaporated now, she sagged in exhaustion and melancholy. Lucy's gaze landed on her other twin son, Marko, leaning against the wall in the hallway on the way to the bathroom. She had no doubt that he'd heard everything but when she tried to speak he just shook his head and turned around walking away from her. He was still angry with her. Lucy sighed not at all blaming him for feeling that way.

This was not how she had imagined her family would turn out all those years ago.

Lucy wanted to believe that as a family they could all work through this but, really, she couldn't see how at the moment. Could she forgive Jack for hurting her boys? At the moment her answer was no, and she didn't know if she wanted that to change. Even if it did could she forgive herself for not noticing how bad it had gotten in the first place?

Could she keep her family from falling apart?

Deciding to think more on it later she tiredly made her way to her oldest who was currently tending to injuries given to him by his own father and didn't that thought hurt her.

Opening the door and witnessing Mike's less than stellar bandaging abilities would normally be a slightly humorous sight as even after all the scraps him and Marko got into he still couldn't do even that much. She had no humor in her right now. With watery eyes she silently entered the bathroom to aid her son.

Marko was lying in bed with his headphones on and eyes closed when Michael entered their room and, even though all the dark-haired boy wanted to do was crash, he knew he had to talk to his twin. It was really annoying that he had to be the sensitive and understanding one out of the two.

Walking over to his brother's bed he easily pulled off the headphones gaining a glare in response. As Marko's whole vibe had screamed 'leave me alone', he wasn't surprised by the expression.

"You look like shit."

Michael rolled his eyes and grinned only to wince from the split lip. "Makes two of us then," he teased lightheartedly.

Marko sat up and tried to reach for the headphones but as the taller of the two, even without the advantage of standing, Michael kept them out of reach.

"You're just jealous," Marko told him before he deemed the headphones a lost cause and flopped back down. "For once I'm not the one whose face got rearranged. You really should have just dropped it and stopped antagonizing him. Favorite son or not he was bound to snap at some point."

Michael frowned and ignored the stinging pain in his lip at the action. "I know… and I'm not the 'favorite son.'"

Marko disregarded the last part and focused on the first half. "You know? You mean you wanted him to punch you?"

"…Not really but I figured if he did Mom might finally see him more clearly."

Marko looked up at him in disbelief almost choking out the words, "You mean you got punched in the face in front of her on purpose? I never took you as that conniving."

Michael snorted, "It's not like I knew she was going to walk in right then but yeah… I figured his temper would have him lash out and as I'm not one to start fights normally I just thought she'd have to listen to me, then right?"

The blonde sighed at his twin's naivety. "Or he could play innocent and make you look like a lia,r thus, making you lose what creditability you had with her. Still, looks like your gamble worked this time."

"…You really don't have much faith in our mom, do you?" Michael asked, slightly upset at the discovery. Marko shrugged and kept quiet on the fact that he didn't really have much in the way of faith to begin with.

"I think you should talk to her," Michael said finally getting to the point he'd wanted to bring up from the start of this conversation. The blonde's eyebrow rose, and he asked innocently, "About what?"

"You know what. I get the whole thing with Dad, but Mom doesn't deserve the cold shoulder."

In Marko's opinion she deserved even more but then again, he wasn't a genuinely forgiving person. But dealing with a moody Mikey was the worst so he could at least pretend like everything was sunshine and daisies like he'd done for Sam's birthday. That had, again, been a request from his bleeding-heart twin.

Really, Michael would make an awful vampire. What was David thinking? Or was it had thought? Would think? Man, this whole thing gave him a headache when he started to think about it.

Realizing that he'd zoned out while his brother was trying to talk to him about their mother, the once-vampire sat up again and ran a hand through his long hair. Hair that he was only just able to get away with this year despite his mother's best efforts. It had probably helped that she was distracted by the tense atmosphere these last few months.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her, happy?" He asked sarcastically standing from the bed. He was less than pleased at the idea. After getting the confirmation from Michael that he was 'happy' about it the teen left their room and briefly wondered if this could be a 'don't do it and pretend I did' kind of thing but reluctantly figured his twin would find out and just bug him some more. Michael was good at guilt tripping him... being a human sucked normally so he could do without the added guilt, thank you.

Deciding to stop dragging it out he went off in search of Lucy, only to find that she'd locked herself away in her room. For a minute he thought about knocking but he heard her quiet sobs and decided to leave it.

Well, I tried, he told himself before leaving the house as a way to avoid the annoyance, known only as Michael, for the next few hours.

When he returned home to see that Jack's car was gone he couldn't say he was surprised. He was probably sleeping at his latest fling's place. Marko rolled his eyes as he entered the house. Lucy was sitting by herself on the couch, shoulders hunched as if under a great weight. Was she sad that her husband had taken off like she'd told him to do during their argument or was something else bothering her? He didn't know and at the moment didn't care.

Yeah, he was still mad at her.

Looking up when she noticed her son, she immediately tried to apologize to Marko for not letting him tell her his side of the story months ago. This time she asked to hear it, but he just shrugged her off and left her in tears. It's not long before she's listening to Michael telling her what happened a few months ago, at least, what he knows. It was so like him to try and smooth things over for his twin but that didn't mean he wouldn't be having some words with his brother about it.

Marko listened from the hallway and couldn't help but wonder if they'll be making it to Santa Carla a year earlier than they had previously since he's there or if it would change anything at all. Finally, he decided it didn't matter because he was so ready to be done with being human.

He hated it. He hated them. He hated all these emotions... Yes, being a vampire was better because he didn't feel like this. Marko had felt things differently back then and he just wanted that back. Lately, faces from the past that no longer existed, or rather existed because he'd not met them, haunted him and he felt guilty for killing them even if it didn't happen this time around. Before it wasn't so bad but now that his memories were clearer it was a mess. He was a mess and keeping it from his so-called family was harder than it should have been.

Marko shook those thoughts away and decided he'd heard enough. He stopped eavesdropping only to pass by Sam and his puppy who were also silently listening to what Mike was telling their mom. Neither said a word to one another and Marko made it to his room before he lost it.

It was a good thing Michael'd kept a punching bag hung up in their room otherwise I'd probably break my hand on a wall again, the once-vampire thought idly while taking his frustration out on said punching bag.

Human bodies were fragile, and they took way too much time to heal so not having a broken hand again would be preferable to the irate boy. For when he had broken his hand a couple years ago, he hadn't been able to heal it, even at a normal human rate, because he'd kept using it. Mainly to draw with but he had thrown a punch or two as well. It really wasn't his fault that stupid humans liked to try and kick people when they were down.

Not that I don't give a good as I got even with a broken hand, he thought smugly as he continued to hit the bag in front of him.

Michael could read his brother's mood upon entering their room and while he wanted to chew him out he decided to wait until the morning to do so. Much to Marko's relief.

As for Sam, he chose to sleep in his mom's bed with his new best friend Nanook. Mostly because he didn't want his mom crying alone in bed tonight. He knew he wasn't a superhero like in the comics. He wasn't brave or strong but if he could make his mom a little less sad by keeping her company then that's what he'd do.

-

Lucy took steps over the next several months to do family-based activities to strengthen and renew their bond because she was determined to fix her family and keep them together. She wasn't going to let her family fall apart on her, though, that was easier said than done. Keeping her oldest two at home now that they both have their death machines proved to be a challenge.

Lucy was still not happy that they bought motorcycles, but it was the boy's own money and they were sixteen now.

To Marko, it seemed that his presence changed very little at least in regard to their moving away to grandpa's house because, like Marko had always thought, Lucy was a romantic. It wasn't just that, she also did not want her family to break apart, so she was struggling to keep it together. In Marko's humble opinion, it was already in pieces and she was the only one who didn't seem to realize it.

It was both irritating and humorous to watch her try, though. But it leaned more towards the aggravating side when both Sam and Michael started to try and mend fences with their dad too; if only to make their mom happy.

The new family time spent around the dinner table was more than a little awkward for the boys but either Sam didn't care or didn't notice as he snuck food to his dog under the table.

Michael, also, was giving the whole Brady Bunch thing a try much to the displeasure of his twin. Marko quietly ate and bit his tongue whenever he felt the need to say something that would ruin the whole family dynamic they had going on. He didn't want the whole family blaming him when things went south again, because they would. It was only a matter of when.

Still, to Marko it all felt very forced.

It was kinda like what Max tried with him and the others back in the day. Yeah, this was not the type of thing he'd wanted when he thought about wanting things back to how they used to be.

Worse than the newly forced family dinners including Jack, were the movie nights. One thing for certain, it made him long for Paul's stupid commentary which would have made the movies somewhat bearable.

Bad movies aside it meant he had to spend even more time around his future meal, aka his current life's father... His mother might not see it but she was quite good at subtle forms of torture, he decided while stealing a handful of popcorn from Sam's bowl while the kid was distracted by whatever was happening on the screen. Nanook noticed and stared at him from Sam's feet.

Marko just stuck out his tongue at the dog who looked none too happy and kept an eye on him for the rest of the movie. He whined whenever the blonde tried to take more popcorn, thus gaining Sam's attention and preventing Marko from taking any more unnoticed.

Dumb dog, Marko thought with a glare which was met head-on by the fearless canine.

Usually they got along, unless Sam was involved and Nanook thought that his owner was being slighted.

It wasn't until halfway through Marko's sixteenth year that he couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something.

If he didn't they might be married even longer than in the original timeline for all he knew. And while he could just leave in six months' time without them if it came down to it, he was getting impatient. It was way past time she caught her husband in the act.

Only that would be too easy, so the teenager thought he'd drop some hints first to see if Lucy could catch on before the finale.

With that, Marko came up with the first step in his plan and Nanook was going to help him with it since he could be bribed with food. Well to an extent anyway. He wouldn't mess with Sam no matter what was offered to him, stupidly loyal if you asked Marko but whatever, he was still useful.

That's how Marko started training his little brother's dog to sneak into the living room quietly to retrieve panties. It was a bit strange and something Paul would've gotten a kick out of had he been there, but it was all for the moment when another one of his dad's 'friends' visited. Once that happened he would just have to find the place to plant his first clue and watch as the scene unfolded.

It didn't take long and, really, their dad acted like a teenager who couldn't keep it in his pants. Maybe it wasn't an entirely accurate description as he had more control of his current teenage body than the older man. That's not to say puberty didn't bite because unfortunately, it caused cravings not too dissimilar from what he recalled of bloodlust. The only thing that kept him from giving into it all the time was that the teenagers around here weren't good. Not surprising though as they were inexperienced teenagers after all, but they were also very boring and Marko didn't do well with things that bore him.

At least he didn't feel the need to kill boring things so that wasn't an issue any longer and, as a plus, he gained endurance that his new teenage body built up during those times. Still, all it took to turn him off was to think of this lifetime's sexual encounters and he was good to go or not go as it would be.

Teenager hormones aside when he got the evidence it was just in time for the next movie night which gave him an idea that he acted on.

That night he sat beside Sam like normal, except this time he was much more impatient. While the tv played some family-friendly crap that he couldn't care less about, he was a bundle of energy trying to sit still. The boy had planned to wait about thirty minutes into the film before subtly motioning for Nanook to go grab the underwear and parade it in front of them.

Half an hour seemed like forever, and as someone that was nearly a century old at one point that's saying something.

Finally, Marko felt that just enough time passed so he nudged Nanook with his foot to gain the dog's attention. After that everything went as planned. The husky got the undergarment and, much to the blonde's amusement, Lucy was the first to notice and at first thought it to be hers. Once she got the undergarments away from the dog she gasped and dropped it.

Nanook looked at Marko as if asking if he should pick it back up but he was too busy trying to keep a straight face to give the curious dog any ques to follow.

Jack, knowing just who's underwear Lucy had found, went on the defense immediately and from there things didn't go quite the way Marko had hoped they would.

"It's obvious what's happened here Lucy. One of the boys broke our trust and brought home a girl." He was eying Marko who snorted.

Yeah, he knew that his younger twin son knew about his lady friends so, of course, he'd try and pin it on him.

"You think this is amusing?" His 'Dad' asked sternly.

"That you think I brought some girl home? Yeah, I find it hilarious." He looked the other straight in the eye and stressed the word 'I' making the man scowl.

"It seems like something a disrespectful brat like you would do."

"Shows what you know." He then glances at the panties without concealing the disgust in his voice, "Whoever was wearing that isn't my type so, sorry but you can't pin this one on me."

Lucy opened her mouth to interrupt when Jack cut her off, "So you finally admit it!"

Michael and Sam looked just as confused as Marko but the one who speaks is Lucy, "Jack what are you talking about? He just said it wasn't him."

He sneers, "No he admitted that it wasn't his type,"

His ugly expression becomes even more so when he smirks and looks triumphant about something. What though, Marko hadn't the faintest idea until his next words.

"I knew with hair like that there was no way you could be anything, but a faggot and your words just proved it!"

Marko doesn't say anything for a minute as Michael tries to defend him while Sam looks as flabbergasted as their mother.

Finally, the once-vampire decides that while this isn't what he wanted, he'd work with it.

"What I meant was I'm not into high maintenance and with underwear that expensive looking it kind of screams that, doesn't it?"

He hoped his mom would catch onto the whole expense thing. What high school girl spent that much to buy real silk underwear? Though he supposed it wasn't completely out of the realms of possibility. Some of Mike's girlfriends had come from money and he wouldn't put it past them to waste money that way.

His father looked ready to bring the attention back on his sexual preference, so the teen beat him to it, "Though, I guess you can take it whichever way you want too. Still, if it wasn't me that only leaves two other people who it could be."

Sam jumped off of the couch and protested, "That's gross," before deciding movie night is over and running from the uncomfortable conversation.

"Sam's way too young," Lucy finally found her voice before her eyes drifted to Michael. Marko stood too.

"I said two people, but I didn't say one of them was Sammy."

That said, he left only to catch the old man shout after him, "Poofs aren't allowed under my roof."

Marko ignored him.

That night, Michael didn't speak to his brother. Whether it was because of the whole possible gay thing or because he'd hinted at their father having an affair the dark-haired twin didn't know.

He wasn't sure how to deal with the possibility of either being true.

Michael didn't get any sleep that night, unlike Marko who slept soundly. So, at four in the morning the other twin was finally fed up and he awoke the other by childishly jumping onto his bed.

Marko was not a morning person.

Michael knew this was just a fact of life but chose not to care at the moment.

Marko mumbled angrily and shoved at the other boy, but it failed to do anything as all of Mike's dead weight was laying on top of him.

"Sorry didn't hear you. Wanna try again," the brunette said cheekily.

"Get off or I'll kill you," he repeated more clearly.

Michael, however, was immune to the other's death threats as they happened regularly enough. Though, they have lessened lately.

"Go ahead. At least I'll be able to sleep then."

Marko rolled his tired eyes at his overly dramatic brother. "If you're having trouble sleeping that's your problem."

"And now it's yours too," was the comeback, waking the groggy teen enough for irritation to set in.

Mike wanted to talk... normally Marko hated it but humored him. Now he just hated it. He wanted to sleep but it was likely not going to happen unless he got to the bottom of whatever was bugging the other.

"Fine, I'll bite." Too bad no one but him got that inside joke, "Why can't you sleep?"

The younger twin could practically feel the uneasiness in the air. It was almost like being a vampire again but as the change in Michael was so noticeable Marko was sure anyone would have picked up on it. He didn't give the vampire senses thing another thought and waited for his brother's response.

"Earlier... what dad said was it- I mean are you-"

Clearly struggling to find his words the blonde decided to end his misery, "Gay?"

Michael flinched and despite his tiredness, Marko smirked at the reaction. It was kind of funny to witness his brother not only at a loss of words but so uncomfortable. If he didn't want to curl up and go back to sleep, he might've started to laugh.

"...Are you?" Michael pushed the words out and sat up, throwing an uneasy glance at his brother.

Marko held his stare until the other looked away and then he pulled himself up and forced himself to wake up enough to try and mess with his twin.

"Does it matter?" He shrugged haphazardly.

Michael looked back at him and almost said 'yes' before he really thought about it.

Does it matter? he wondered.

He shrugged. "I guess not but..." Michael's voice trailed off and Marko brought up a knee to rest his arm on before resting his head on said arm all the while keeping his face turned towards his older brother.

Yeah, it was way too early to poke any more fun at him. So, in an effort to get some more sleep Marko spoke up hoping to settle this, "You're worried about what other people will think. You should know by now I don't care what they think and it's not like anyone has any proof so quit worrying about it. It's not going to come back on you."

Michael nodded before coming to a realization, "So you are then?"

Marko rolled his eyes. "Yes, no, I don't really care."

Michael's face contorted with confusion. It's quite funny but Marko just yawned as his brother voiced said confusion, "I don't get it."

"Obviously..." Deciding not to freak him out anymore tonight he asked, "Do you really need to get it?"

Thinking about it, the older twin decided his brother was right. "I guess not."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"...One more thing..." he said after a pause.

"Now what," the teen growled contemplating kicking him off the bed. Given their positions it shouldn't be too hard but he still felt too lazy to put forth the effort. Looked like he was going to suffer through more talking.

"Do you really think dad's cheating?"

His voice was nearly a whisper and slightly pained and at the moment Marko recalled that the other boy actually cared about both of his parents not just their mother.

Still, it wasn't enough for Marko to spare his feeling. "Well, we could find out for sure."

"...How?"

"Let me sleep and I'll tell you in the morning." With that, the once-creature of the night flopped back and pulled his blanket over his head hoping that was the end of their late night, or rather early morning, chat.

"...Marko?"

That's it,he thought and with a quick stretch of his leg he kicked the other right off the bed. His ears heard the startled yelp and the thud letting him know that Michael was now on the floor.

Victory, he mentally cheered while staying snuggly tucked within the blankets he'd pulled up over his head. He smiled to himself contently.

Snuggling further into his blankets as the other muttered angrily at him, he felt content enough then to fall asleep but before he was able to Michael yanked his covers off. The two started a tug-o-war with the sheets that ended with both teens on the floor. That was where Lucy found them fast asleep hours later when she came to get them up for breakfast.

-

Sam wasn't one to keep his thoughts quiet for too long, especially when something was bothering him. So, the next day he cornered Marko and blurted out, "Is dad kicking you out?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

He shuffled from foot to foot nervously while Nanook whined from beside him, sensing his discomfort.

"I heard him and Mom last night... I wasn't eavesdropping or anything just going to the bathroom and well they were yelling so-"

Sam was rambling. He did that a lot when he was nervous. It was funny mostly but also annoying when it went on for too long.

"So, you overheard him say he was going to throw me out?" That really didn't surprise the once-vampire as they two of them never bonded; be it because Marko didn't like fatherly figures or because this one, like all the previous ones he'd had, was an asshole was up for debate.

Sam paused his jumbled speech to take a breath before saying, "Yeah... he said he didn't want any of us to catch your depravity or something and Mom got really mad and threw him out and he slept on the couch..."

Well, it was still part of the result he was going for the previous night even though he got there differently than intended. Maybe she'd leave him before him and Michael exposed his infidelity Marko thought idly before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well, nothing to worry about then because even if he wanted to toss me out, Mom's too nice to let him do it." It was true the woman was way too nice. She'd likely forgive the man shortly for whatever it was he said that got her up in arms this time.

Sam frowned and nodded. "You mean she loves you too much to let him..."

Marko shrugged. "That too I suppose."

Before Sam can think too much about what he said he ruffled the boy's hair much to the younger one's displeasure.

Sam was beginning to really care what his hair, and even his clothes, looked like. Though, he was a bit paranoid now that if he showed it he'd have his dad saying things like what he'd heard about Marko. Truthfully, he'd overheard even more than he'd told his older brother. Sam hadn't wanted to repeat it, though, and never before had he given a thought to pansy guys, but, well, if his brother was one he didn't act like it.

At least, he didn't act like Sam would expect one to. Not that he'd ever met someone that was like that but still... He needed to stop thinking about it. Yeah, he'd forget all about it, after all, he needed to go fix his hair now that Marko messed it up. He went to the bathroom to do just that.

-

A few days later saw Michael spying on his dad, and while he felt kind of guilty about doing so he also wanted to prove that, despite the problems their family was facing, his dad wasn't a cheat as well as an asshole.

Because lately, he'd wanted to punch him more than normal for trying to make Marko's life miserable. Luckily, his twin was stronger than he looked and the words the older man said rolled right off his back.

Of course, their dad didn't just let them forget about it and Michael really wanted to because it was just too weird otherwise. When it was brought up he found himself curious about what Marko meant by 'it didn't matter'. How could it not matter if he was with a dude or a girl? That made no sense to the teen. If it didn't matter, then why even bother with guys?

It was all so confusing, and it made him happy he was firmly into girls and didn't have to worry about this kind of thing. Except he was worrying about it even though it had nothing to do with him. Michael sighed and tried to stop thinking about it as he watched how his dad passed his days. It was pretty boring, to be honest.

On the days that he didn't have to work, he spent watching Dad and the days that he did work Marko took over the shift. It became all too clear to the older twin that his brother was right. Not even a week into trailing his dad he caught him in the act. At first, he'd tried to deny it but it was too obvious to keep that up for more than a few minutes.

Luckily, Marko was there too as he'd apparently been passing through or Michael would have blown their cover by letting his temper take over. As it was he still had to be told more than once why it was a bad idea to go punch the bastard in the face.

They had to plan carefully, Marko told him, otherwise he would know to hide the evidence and it'd be his word against theirs and the younger twin knew how that would turn out.

Michael was skeptical and didn't want their mom to get hurt any more than she needed to be. And her walking in on it seemed too cruel but he was eventually talked into it, with the whole cruel to be kind bit Marko spun. It might've helped that the other was a fan of the song with that title, who knew?

So, one evening when the two told their parents they were supposed to be working late, Sam was sleeping over at a friend's place and Lucy was attending a birthday dinner for an old friend.

It was the perfect time for him to have the house to all himself. The twins knew this and pretended to leave with the rest of the family.

They drove their motorcycles far enough away and hid them out of sight before walking back and waiting. The stakeout didn't take too long but still, Marko was growing bored fast. Luckily, Michael anticipated that and brought a pack of cards to pass the time.

"So, if Mom asks why you're home what do you say?" Marko asked after saying 'go fish'. "That the schedule got messed up and I wasn't supposed to work tonight. Got any fives?"

Before Marko could answer he saw a familiar car heading their way and smirked.

"He's here. Showtime," Marko told his brother as the car started to pull up in the driveway.

"...Maybe he's alone?" Michael said hopefully.

Marko snorted thinking he wouldn't be coming home this early if he was. He knows he's right when his eyes catch two people exiting the car before turning his gaze back to Mike. "Well go on."

Michael looked up at their bedroom window which they were sitting beneath behind the rose bushes. They'd left the window open just for this occasion, so he could climb in and call their mom home with the phone on Michael's bed stand.

"Why can't it be you again?" After all, Marko was smaller and more limber than himself.

Marko huffed at the question. He was wasting time and they'd already covered this, but he answered anyway, "Because Mom is more likely to come home if you're the one that asks her to. So, get your ass moving before they finish."

Michael grimaced at the thought before doing as he's told but adding, "I just don't know if I can lie to her..." while he started to climb inside.

"What kind of teenager can't lie to his mother?" Marko asked him seriously.

Michael just stated, "Sam."

"True, but you're Michael so stop making excuses," Marko snarked back.

Finally, his brother was inside, and Marko could only hope he made the call quickly enough that their mom got there in time. It didn't even have to be all that convincing since it's Michael. She should hurry home anyway.

He can't hear the other, but he'd grown used to his lessened senses over the years. Instead, he waited while keeping an eye on the front door for anyone exiting. Not that he'd be able to stop them. Still, he hoped they wouldn't miss this chance and have to find another one as that could take months. Michael would likely blurt something out before then, so this really was the only chance they had to do this the way Marko wanted.

He heard a sound behind him and looked to see a panicked Mike half falling out of the window before he realized he can talk to the blonde without climbing back out and Marko wonders if maybe he should have made the call.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom's calling the police!" He whispered worriedly.

Marko was confused but quickly asked, "Well is she coming too?"

"Yeah, but why's that matter?" Mike asked looking around as if expecting flashing lights to appear in an instant.

"Calm down I've got an idea."

He patted his pockets looking for something and his twin looks baffled.

"How do you have an idea I just told you-"

He got cut off with a wave of a hand and a snarky, "It's called improvising you should try it sometime." With that, he pulled out something from his pocket and dangled it in front of his brother.

"Keys. That's your idea?" Michael eyed the keys in disbelief.

"Not just any keys. Daddy's car keys," he told him with way too much sarcasm.

"How-"

Once again Marko didn't let the other finish. "Got another copy made just in case."

"In case of what? No better yet what are you going to do with those?"

It was times like these that Michael wondered how they were related as he really had no clue what the other was thinking.

"Move dad's car of course!" He grinned a Cheshire like grin before adding, "When the police show up they'll catch Dad with his pants down, literally. No way he's explaining his way outta that one." Marko chuckled wondering vaguely if the police would arrive before their mom or not and deciding it didn't matter. Either way, things would hit the fan.

"Are you... are you having fun?" Michael accused.

Marko shrugged, and his brother glared.

"We're ruining mom's life!" He exclaimed remorsefully.

His brother was always so dramatic, but he had no time to deal with him at the moment, so he simply told him, "No we're making it better."

Mike said nothing then but from his conflicted expression it was clear he was thinking deeply about whether he believed that or not.

Instead of waiting for whatever conclusion the other came up with, he did as planned. Once the car was moved down the street he rushed back and waited for the fireworks that he was sure would go off.

Marko found that he was right in the end. It got better. The atmosphere surrounding the Emerson household lightened considerably. Well, it did after the initial fallout which lasted for a miserable few weeks for everyone including Marko much to the teenager's displeasure.

The divorce was a quick, not so painless process. One that left Lucy with her three sons, Nanook, and whatever her car and the trailer behind it could hold… That was also something the royally pissed off Marko as he'd always been possessive and having to leave half of his things didn't sit well with him. Even if he knew he'd be leaving most of it anyways once he was a vampire again that still didn't help his mood.

Another thing bugging him, that had nothing to do with material possessions, was that they were leaving right after school let out for the year meaning they would arrive in Santa Carla near the beginning of summer break instead of at the end. t was still the same year but what difference would a month or so make? Did that matter?

It should mean Star and David weren't a thing yet if he was recalling correctly so what did that mean for his twin he pondered as he spent his last night in his and Michael's shared room.

More than that, though, there was something else bothering the once-vampire. The real reason he was so restless, and it had nothing to do with his human family and the early arrival. Instead it was something he'd been trying to keep off his mind for years.

Marko was different this time around so whatever reason he was changed in his original human life no longer applied, so the only reason he might be changed this time around would be because Max wants Lucy… Not that he was any more okay with that now then he was the first time.

More than that, it may be his only way back to where he belonged and if so he would have to use it. Would he be able to though? Would he have a choice? Marko hated feeling conflicted, but he was.

If they changed him because of that reason, then their whole dynamic would be off. In fact, it already was or would be and as much as he'd been holding onto the idea that he'd become a vampire again and everything would be like it was supposed to be, he was smarter than that.

Everything was different this time around. Marko was, his family was, the Lost Boys might even be… would it just be David, Dwayne, and Paul or did someone else get turned in his stead? The very idea made him want to tear apart the possible replacement but more than that there was another thought… did they turn Paul?

Marko had brought him to the boys' attention so, was he still there? Part of Marko wanted him to be, but another part hated the idea for very selfish reasons… Frustrated, the blond tried to push all the thoughts away as he'd been doing for years now.

Now wasn't the time for this he thought to himself as he glared at the wall like it was personally offending him. Marko wasn't the type to worry about this kind of thing. No, he'd figure it all out when he got there and maybe things wouldn't be the same, but he'd even settle for close at this point.

Closing his eyes, he focused on that thought and tried to sleep. They had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow so sleep would be important as there was no way two teenagers and a dog would let him sleep on the way there.


	5. Return to Santa Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter beta'd by exaigon on Fanfiction.Net

Stopping for gas, Marko hopped out of the backseat of the car.

"Finally, it's so cramped in there," he groaned.

He stretched exaggeratedly before glancing over at Michael with a grin as Sam and Nanook exited the backseat and started bugging Lucy for a snack.

"Your turn."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

The two had decided to take turns riding their bikes as a way to not only conserve space for their things when they first packed, but also to give them some much needed space.

At first, Lucy wasn't keen on the idea as she didn't like those 'death machines' as she called them. Seeing as they were switching out, so they weren't likely to get too tired, it wasn't so bad. And it really did leave them more space for their stuff. Still, she had tried to convince them to only bring one bike. Neither boy was having that as the idea of sharing their bikes wasn't one they would entertain. No, they had to share many things in their lives, but they drew a line when it came to their bikes.

Throwing his sketchpad back into his backpack, he zipped it up before tossing it into the backseat. He wasn't worried that his brothers would bother it as his drawings mostly creeped them out, thus it kept them away.

The blonde twin saw Michael hauling his bike off the trailer to replace it with his own and while he busied himself with securing it, Marko bounced over to his bike and nearly hugged it.

"Oh, how I missed you! Yes, I have," he cooed and petted it like an animal much to Michael's amusement.

While not as nice as his bike had been as a vampire, he was still proud of it and it was faster than Michael's bike. Though, his twin would only protest saying that it was only because he didn't have death wish so he wouldn't push his bike like that. Marko had to hold back a snort and a comment about how he'd push it to impress a girl. Or maybe it was David he had or would try to impress. He never did find out but it hardly mattered.

Speaking of Michael, he was much more comfortable in the car than Marko was because the portion of the ride where he had to be in the family vehicle was suffocating to the once-upon-a-time vampire. It was enough to almost make him claustrophobic, but at least for a few hours the open road and fresh air were all his.

Checking his gas, he decided it wouldn't hurt to add a bit more. Though he was running low on money due to this trip, he had no intention of getting a job again. While the blonde twin was filling up, Sam was munching on some chips with Nanook and feeling slightly down.

He understood why his parents split. Things hadn't been good in a while and then the whole cheating thing that everyone in the neighborhood knew about. Not to mention it got leaked to his school by someone. So yeah, a new school didn't sound so bad but why did they have to move all the way to nowhere's ville? Sam just didn't get why they couldn't move like an hour away to a different town. But no, they had to move in with their weird old grandpa who he'd only seen a handful of times in his life.

"He probably doesn't even have a tv…" He told Nanook sorrowfully. The dog just nudged his hand for another chip. "Fine, fine." He dropped another one into the husky's waiting mouth. "I see where your loyalties lie."

Sam's mind drifted back to the current issue as he pet his dog with one hand and ate with the other. He wasn't stupid. He knew they didn't have a lot of money but surely, they had enough to pay rent up front for the first month. Then once his mom got a job like she mentioned doing they'd be okay before the next rent came due. Even Mike could pitch in.

He eyed his more responsible brother who was now seated in the car lazily looking through a magazine then his eyes drifted to his other brother. He'd held down a job long enough to buy his bike so maybe with the right motivation even he could help them with the rent. Then this move wouldn't have to happen. But no, neither of them even tried to see things his way and seemed completely fine with living in the boondocks with Grandpa.

"Probably cause they're almost eighteen…" he complained to Nanook moodily. "They don't have years ahead of them in this place like I do."

Sighing, he looked down at his chip bag mournfully before he dumped the crumbs at the bottom of the bag into his mouth and angrily crunched them with his teeth. After that he tossed the empty bag into a nearby trashcan and joined Mike in the car where he also grabbed something to read. Though, it was a comic book instead of a magazine.

Not long after, their mom was back in the car and they were off. Marko enjoyed the wind blowing in his face and the lack of his mother's horrid taste of music in his ears for the next few hours. Just outside of Santa Carla they stopped again much to Marko's frustration as he'd prefer to ride the rest of the way there.

Michael got out and grabbed his bike out of the trailer while his brother stayed stubbornly mounted on his own making the other raise an eyebrow. "It's my turn, you know."

"So? It's like less than an hour's drive now. No sense in putting my bike up just to have to unload it in a bit."

Michael shrugged. "Try explaining that to Mom."

He did and while she was unhappy about it she couldn't argue. Now that they were really close Lucy begrudgingly allowed it. So, then it was just her, Sam, and Nanook in the car as they rode passed the 'Welcome to Santa Carla' sign and Sam's eyes latched onto the 'Murder Capital of the World' written on the back.

He gulped and hoped that it was just some stupid teenager's idea of a joke as he scooted closer to his dog. Nanook stared at him.

"It's for your safety," Sam told the dog quietly so his mom wouldn't hear, but he could tell Nanook didn't look convinced, "I'm not scared," the teenager denied in a louder voice.

Mom turned down the music and looked back. "Sam did you say something?"

"Huh, no I didn't. It was nothing," he denied, sending a glare to Nanook as if it was his fault. His mom turned the volume back up on her bad music and Sam looked back at Nanook who flattened his ears to his head.

"Yeah bud I know it's awful." He patted the dog on his head to comfort him. At least Nanook was on his side when it came to his mom's taste in music, even if his dog didn't believe he wasn't scared.

In no time, the ride was over and was Lucy's pulling into the yard of a familiar house. One she'd not seen since her children were much younger. How long had it been, she mentally questioned herself? Before finally deciding that 'too long' was the answer.

Making their way to the front porch they all noticed a body and Marko snickered when Sam asked if they could go back if he was dead. While the once vampire wouldn't be sad to find the old man dead, he wasn't leaving if that did turn out to be the case.

It wasn't, however, and they soon found out that he was 'playing dead'. And just like that the amusement of the day was over and they were told to unpack.

Marko was the first to notice the problem, so he voiced it, "There's not enough bedrooms…"

Michael looked at him and shrugged. "Guess we share?"

The blonde shook his head and humorously asked, "What, beds too?"

That's when his twin saw the problem. "Uh, I guess one of us takes the floor?"

The younger twin rolled his eyes. "These rooms are tiny. Much smaller than the ones we used to have. So, no, that won't work. Not unless we'd like to sleep cramped up and with the likelihood of being stepped on every morning."

"So, what then?" Sam asked eyeing the room he wanted.

"I'll take the couch. You two can fight for the rooms. It should be amusing given the lack of things to do here. I have to find my entertainment where I can."

Michael didn't like the sound of that, but Sam pulled him away from his thoughts by declaring the room he wanted which was the slightly bigger one. So, the two proceeded to fight for their room and generally goof off which, of course, Marko joined in on until Grandpa stopped them and started reciting the house rules.

Downstairs once again, Marko was counting his boxes to see if he'd gotten them all when Lucy passes by.

"Marko why aren't you taking your things up to your room?" She asked carrying a box marked 'L' for Lucy. While Sam could do the same with the first letter of his name Marko and Michael shared their first letter, so he doodled on his boxes while Mike went with the 'M'.

Lucy had asked this after noticing all of Marko's boxes stacked near the back of the couch. He looked away from his searching to gesture around him, "I have."

Lucy looked confused so he elaborated, "The rooms aren't big enough to share here, so I'm taking the couch."

His mother frowned but didn't protest. "Well, alright if you're sure but do try and keep your things out of the walkway. I know maybe we can find an old trunk around for your clothes. It wouldn't do to leave them inside of a box the whole time."

"Sure, Mom. I'll get right on that."

He turned from her and went back to his rummaging. If he was lucky he wouldn't need to find something to put his clothes in or even sleep on the couch for too long. He missed the cave and vaguely wondered if it was decorated the same.

Lucy stared at him hunched over his things and considered talking to him. He was the hardest one of her boys to talk to. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that she didn't want to and there was so much she felt she needed to tell him.

With that in mind she spoke softly, "Marko before the move, what your father said about, well-"

She's unable to continue much to the teen's relief when they got interrupted by her other sons' appearance asking about dinner. So, she sighed and decided to hold off on the conversation with Marko for the time being.

"Well Dad's not got enough to make us all something, so I think we'll have to go do some grocery shopping for dinner." She glanced at the clock across the way and noted the time. "I should do that before it gets too late. Do any of you want to come?" She asked hopefully.

Sam answered in the affirmative instantly and Michael shrugged.

"Marko?"

He looked up and shook his head replying, "I'm good. I'll eat whatever, thanks."

He seemed distracted by something. In fact, Lucy was almost sure that he hadn't slept the night before which had only added to the reason she hadn't wanted him to ride his motorbike on the way up. Instead of speaking her thoughts around her other children though, she nodded her head and hoped that he'd take a nap while they're gone.

Once they left Marko was alone with his thoughts. Well, almost alone. He glanced over to the door leading to the monstrosity that his brother had likened to the Texas Chainsaw massacre before returning his eyes to his sketchpad.

It was an old one but one that he hadn't let anyone see aside from the one time Lucy had caught him drawing a vamped-out Paul. It had familiar faces both human versions and their more than human ones. Some might say less than human but Marko'd always thought it was the opposite as vampires in his mind were, no are superior.

Opening the book to a random page he saw David's human face peering at him from the page. His eyes followed the lines of the drawing he'd made years ago, and he reflected on his thoughts from the night before.

He spent his time like that until the sound of his family pulled him from his deep thoughts causing him put the sketchpad away at the bottom of the box before going out to offer help putting up the groceries.

During dinner and afterward, he noticed Lucy trying to discreetly catch his attention. He pretended not to notice. He wasn't in the mood for an awkward mother/son talk that he knew she was feeling the need to have. Yeah, he'd rather avoid that until forever, thank you very much. And so he carefully evaded her until she went to sleep and then he tossed himself on the couch and tried to do the same.

-

The next day was spent unpacking and then hanging at the beach to Marko's disdain. He was not a beach person, not to mention he had to use half a bottle of sunblock on himself as he didn't want to burn. The blonde never did sunburn this badly in his previous human life. Not that he could recall anyway, but for some reason this time around the sun had it out for him. Michael, Sam, and Lucy got tans, but his complexion was fair and would burn if the opportunity arose for it to do so.

That's why Marko didn't play in the water like his brothers and Mom. Nope. He parked himself right under the umbrella his mom had brought and glared at anyone who got close. The sunny beach setting just had that kind of effect on him.

Though, after a while he did relax enough to draw, and it was both surprising and annoying what he found himself drawing, but, well, all the wasted hours meant that he could at least finish a project he'd started some time back.

That evening Lucy decided to go to the boardwalk to job search as she had somewhat done since they arrived but tonight she was focusing on it fully. Even though that was her purpose for going she did decide to offer a ride to her sons so that they could at least enjoy what Santa Carla had to give to them for summer break.

This time even Marko agreed to go and seemed happy to do so unlike the earlier trip that he spent sulking. Not that Lucy didn't know of her son's dislike for the beach from when he was a child. In some ways, it was nice that he hadn't changed. At least something was constant besides his need to draw things that she didn't understand.

-

The three Emersons were left to their own devices as Lucy bid them goodbye in hopes of finding somewhere to work. Marko briefly wondered if he should steer her towards or away from Max's video store or just leave it alone.

In the end he couldn't decide what he felt about it either way so that left him with deciding to let that part play out on its own. Would he meet them under the pretense of Max wanting his mom in this life? It wasn't something he liked the idea of, but he wasn't going to stop it if it went that route either.

"Think they have any comic book stores around here?" Sam asked the two and Michael shrugged as he gazed around. Marko frowned recalling there was but also knowing those two brats that helped to kill him worked there. Yeah, if there was one thing that was not happening it was Sam befriending them.

"Even if there is you don't have any money," Marko pointed out and Sam's face dropped.

"You could lend me some?" He looked hopefully towards Michael knowing better than to ask his other brother for money.

"Sorry Sam. I told myself I'd stop feeding your addiction," he joked making Marko laugh but the youngest brother didn't see the humor. "Besides you're not even sure that there is a comic book store around here so don't go bumming money before you have something you can use it on."

Sam brightened. "So, if I find one you'll lend me some then?"

Michael tried to protest, "I didn't say-"

It was too late. Sam was charging forward in search of comics.

"Nice one Mikey," Marko told him with an eye roll before going after Sam's fleeing form.

Michael frowned at the nickname before he took off, dodging people to catch up with his twin.

"He's not a kid anymore we don't have to follow him."

True but Marko wanted to keep him away from the crazy wanna be vampire hunters that had killed him in his past future. Not that he could explain that to his older brother without sounding completely insane. Sure, Michael accepted his slight insanity but even his twin had to have his limits.

The blonde thought about the best way to spin it without coming off as an overprotective brother, which he was not thank you very much. Even Michael would have a hard time believing it if he tried to spin it like that. No, he'd be downright suspicious. The fair-haired twin noticed his brother suddenly stop out of the corner of his eye causing him to do the same.

"What-"

On no, he knew that look.

It was Michael's 'I've fallen in love/lust at first sight' face. It was one of the once-vampire's least favorite expressions ever. "Really, already?"

Michael, of course, wasn't listening too busy now following, or rather eye stalking, whoever had caught his attention. So, the blonde followed his gaze only to find the last face he'd wanted to see tonight.

Star.

He swore under his breath at his own misfortune.

Star was loitering around a cheap jewelry vendor looking to be in deep thought. Yeah, he could picture her thoughts now. Should she buy the red bracelet or the purple one? No, better yet, should she forgo eating to buy it? Or even, could she talk one of the many suckers around here into buying it for her? The last one was probably the most on point. He sighed before his eyes turned to one of the biggest suckers he knew.

Really, Michael couldn't be more obvious if he started drooling.

Marko looked back at Star then back to Michael and then back to the girl. They were both making eyes at one another now. It was disgusting. While she was busy mooning back, he watched her for a few more seconds to confirm that, yes, it was truly was Star and, no, she was not a halfling… yet.

Oh, hell, what should he do?

Try and keep Michael from Star or try and keep Sam from the would-be hunters?

He couldn't do both.

Michael had already caught sight of her so there would be no talking to him out of it. Could he ruin their relationship? Most definitely. But did he have the time to put into that when there were so many other things to focus on?

While he was thinking this Michael made the first move. Marko watched him approach her and nearly turned around then and there to go after Sam but then a thought hit him. Would this put him at odds with David?

Had David been looking at Star this early? Marko didn't think so, but one never knew with David. So, with a heavy sigh he decided to trail behind his twin because while Star's no threat to the stupid teenager, aside from breaking his heart for the umpteenth time, David was.

Marko really shouldn't care but unfortunately, he was past the point of telling himself that he didn't.

He didn't want Michael to die… anything else someone wanted to do to the lovesick fool was fair game but not death. Why was his life so complicated? Not having anyone else to blame at this moment, he blamed Michael.

Marko moved within listening distance only to hear Michael and Star introducing themselves and all but giggling together.

"Gag me," he muttered before backing off just enough to not be within hearing distance. If he was going to have to stick around to watch out for Michael, then at least he could spare his ears their grotesque attempts at flirting.

So that's how Marko spent his first night on the boardwalk; not looking for his once-pack but trailing his twin to make sure he didn't stupidly challenge a vampire for a girl's affections.

-

Marko was not happy. Instead of stopping Sam from becoming buddy-buddy with his future past killers, he had instead been watching Star and Michael make eyes at one another for well over an hour now. It made him want to hurl up the hot dog he'd just ate. How he even managed to stomach eating that while watching them was beyond him. He must have a stronger stomach than he first gave himself credit for.

What in the world could two perfect strangers have to talk about for so long anyhow?

His eyes scanned the crowd again. So far so good. No David. Speaking of David, if he did have a run in with him he would have to watch his thoughts. He was only now recalling, because of the worrying he was doing, David's propensity to not only mess with people's minds but read them as well.

That could be a problem.

But as he didn't seem to be around, it might be a problem for another night.

David not being around though, meant that he'd wasted his time tonight. That thought annoyed him. He leaned against a familiar railing feeling slightly nostalgic as the couple had stopped walking and seemed to be just standing there talking to one another.

Glancing away from the two he searched the crowds again but saw nothing aside from the vast amounts of other humans. He turned his eyes back to the couple and, to his relief, Star seemed to be leaving.

Finally, he thought watching the girl walk away. She glanced back several times at his brother but once she was lost in the crowd and the boy was standing alone, Marko stood up fully and slowly approached him.

Michael was staring off into space, daydreaming most likely. His actions were not shocking to the once-vampire at all. Marko simply rolled his eyes and then proceeded to wave his hand in front of the other's face.

No response.

He was completely in his own head. No one could offer the blonde anything to read his brother's mind right now that he'd accept.

"Earth to Michael, come in, do you read me?"

Michael blinked back to reality, saw the hand and swatted it away.

"When did you get here?" He asked, and Marko nearly deadpanned with a 'I never left' but refrained. Barely.

Instead he asked casually, "So did you get her number?"

He knew the answer. Star didn't have a home, let alone a phone because she was a runaway. Just like half of the people blending in with the crowds. Unlike most of them, Star wasn't filthy enough to stand out as one. It was likely she only recently ran away or was being taken care of by someone before David showed up.

"No, she just moved here with her family and they haven't gotten their phone hooked up yet." Marko snorted. Just moved here?

Well that was one way to put it he supposed.

Michael glared at his twin's reaction. "We're meeting again tomorrow for lunch." His mood lifted and he smiled after telling the other teenager about his date.

Well, that settled it in his mind. She had to still be completely human if she was willing to meet him during the day.

"A lunch date? How romantic," Marko's words practically oozed sarcasm.

He got a shove in return for his snark. "You're just jealous."

"As if," he said under his breath.

Poor guy. He didn't see that Star was just using him as a meal ticket. Admittedly, she would probably sleep with him again for his trouble… right didn't happen yet. Was it going to be hard to keep things straight with people from his past-future coming back into the picture?

Probably. Marko might have gotten more thoughtful over the years what with having to re-do his early years and being literally unable to form words but being around his pack was likely to make him talk without thinking. At least Star wouldn't have that effect on him, hopefully.

With that, his thoughts shifted back to Star and then to Michael. If she did sleep with him that could cause problems because it would only make him that much more attached so hopefully she didn't put out as quickly as last time. He didn't need the added drama.

Star was all drama.

Michael didn't notice his brother's sudden quietness as his mind was full of the beautiful girl who he was taking out to lunch the next day. Wanting the next day to come sooner he asked, "Think Mom found a job yet?"

Marko was only slightly surprised by the change in subject, but he shrugged, more than ready to be done talking about Star.

"Maybe. And Sam has probably found a comic book store by now." There was no doubt about it actually, his mind supplied moodily.

Sensing his twin's mood and unsure of its source the older twin just nodded. "Right, well let's go see if he's made it to the car yet."

Marko followed, and they walked in silence. For once, Michael is not the moody one.

Before they spot their mother waiting by the car she spotted them first and asked, "Where's Sam?"

Knowing Michael's truthfulness might freak her out, as neither really know where the youngest is, Marko stepped in to avoid a lecture about leaving their little brother all alone.

"In a comic book shop. Where else?" He shrugged. It's probably not a lie.

Lucy frowned with worry. "Alone?"

Marko rolled his eyes. "No. I'm sure he's with the other geeks there." Geeks was not the words he wanted to use but for his mother's sake he toned it down.

Lucy was less than impressed with his answer. "Go and get him then. I don't want him walking around out here alone at night. Really Michael, I know your more responsible than this."

Funny. It was Michael's idea to ditch the kid. Not that he wouldn't usually agree with that. The elder son looked down guiltily before mumbling an apology and promising to go get Sam. Once out of hearing range Michael looked at his twin. "Why didn't she get onto you?"

Marko raised a brow. "Because Mikey, 'You're the responsible one,'" he mimicked their mom with a laugh. "Really, I'm sure she expected me to ditch the brat. So, why scold me for something she knew I'd do?"

"That makes no sense," the brunette grumbled while Marko shrugged.

"Must be the curse of being the good son. Poor Mikey," he joked causing his brother to try to shove him in response. That was dodged easily, and he stuck out his tongue playfully.

"So, are we really going to wander around until we find a comic book store?" Michael looked around wondering how long that might take them. He wanted to get back to Grandpa's place and into bed so tomorrow would come sooner.

"No wandering necessary I know where it's at." Marko still knew this place like the back of his hand. Better, really, since his hand, like everything else about him, was constantly changing and growing as time continued.

"You do?" It just occurred to Michael that he didn't know where Marko went earlier but a comic book store wasn't what he'd have guessed.

"Yeah, passed it earlier. You don't think I stuck around watching you make eyes at some random girl all night, did you?"

Marko was never going to admit he did just that out of concern. It would be a real blow to his pride.

"Her name's Star."

Like I'd forget, the blonde thought irritated.

"Didn't ask and don't care." He waved a hand, carelessly. "I stopped recalling their name's after Tracey."

"You mean Stacey?" Michael corrected automatically.

Marko looked sideways at him. "Yeah that one. You've seen too many 'love of your lives' and at the tender age of seventeen. This is, what, the fifteenth one? Well fifteenth could finally be the charm, I guess."

Michael was unamused, but Marko motioned ahead and said, "We're here."

This made the teen forget what he was going to say in favor of looking at the place in front of him. "Looks like somewhere Sam would be."

"Yeah." Marko just stared at it before looking at his twin. "Well go get him. I'm not setting foot in there, I might catch something."

Michael shook his head. "Drama queen."

The other boy shrugged before moving further from the store, but still in view of it as if to make his point and so his twin went inside.

Marko was suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of hate he felt from just looking at the shop. Keeping his feelings carefully concealed around Michael was hard but now that the other was in there he couldn't keep his face from slipping into a snarl.

He knew he hated them. They were on his kill list, which given the amount of years he'd been human now was relatively small, but he still wasn't prepared to still be so angry about it. About dying, being killed, by them.

Marko had more or less forgiven Sam for his involvement and even Michael because, well, someone had to have given up their resting place and Star was too much of a coward to have

been the one.

He wasn't going to forgive those two, though.

No, one day, hopefully soon, he was going to kill them.

Until then he'd best avoid them if he didn't want his family to notice his seemingly unprovoked hatred of the pair.

Before he could stew in his fury for any longer Michael came out with Sam trailing behind him. "Got him. Not ever going in there again, though."

"Come on Mike it's not their fault they're not right in the head," Sam added but Marko's less focused on their conversation and more on the comic book in Sam's arms.

Once the youngest Emerson was within reaching distance, Marko snatched the comic away,

"Hey! Give it back!" He ignored the boy, instead looking at the cartoon vampires on the cover of, "Vampires Everywhere!"

"I thought you didn't like horror Sam," Marko said calmer than he felt.

"Well, I don't but someone-" He glared at Michael, "wouldn't lend me the money they'd promised to."

His twin protested, "I never promised anything!"

Marko flipped through the book some as Sam argued, "Did so!"

"What's that have to do with you getting this?" He looked away from the vampire on the page to his younger brother.

"Oh, well those guys who work there gave it to me for free and well, it's still a comic."

He tried to take it back then, but Marko kept it out of reach. "Not a chance. This thing will give you nightmares and then you'll start accusing people of being vampires and, while funny, that would also grow old fast."

"Oh, come on I'm not a little kid!" He jumped but it was still too far away. Although not as tall as Mike, his other older brother was still a bit taller than him and much faster as well. Whenever he came close to grabbing it he'd move and the younger of the two would miss.

"Mike tell him to give me my comic," he whined. Michael sighed at both of their childish behavior.

"Marko just give it to him."

He pinched the bridge of his nose when the other laughs out a, "No way." And continues to taunt his younger brother. Just then something caused the blonde twin to freeze up and Sam took advantage of this momentary distraction to grab the comic book back with a triumphant, "Ah-ha!"

Michael looked at his twin curiously only to see his attention is elsewhere. Following his gaze his dark gaze saw nothing for a minute but then he heard it. It sounded a group of bikers. That's when he saw them. As they passed by his gaze drifted from the bikers to Marko who never stopped looking in their direction even once they had driven out of sight.

"Marko?"

He didn't appear to hear him, and Michael had no idea why his twin's eyes seemed so far off. His expression was one the brunette had never seen him wear before, so he couldn't pinpoint it right away.

Then just like that Sam broke Marko out of whatever trance he had fallen into by being the bothersome little brother that he was, "See I'm not scared of some stupid vampires!"

For a second Marko thought Sam was talking about the vampires that just rode passed them but quickly realized that he was talking about the comic which was opened to page that showed the cartoon vampire feeding.

"…I guess we'll see about that won't we?" Marko simply said.

Pulling himself away he headed back to their mom's car. It was in the opposite direction of his past-future pack. It wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Now that he'd seen them he wanted nothing more than to turn right around and go after them.

But he couldn't because they didn't know him.

Because he wasn't one of them.

Not yet.


	6. Halloween Snapshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Happy Halloween! This chapter is canon but skippable if you don't want to read it.  
> Chapter beta'd by exaigon on Fanfiction.Net

Michael was daydreaming.

Marko was distracted.

Sam was well… Sam.

Lucy knew something must've occurred at the boardwalk last night, though in Michael's case that something was obvious. Her eyes drifted to her youngest twin as she brought her coffee to her lips.

Call it mother's intuition but something more was bothering him.

She knew she'd not spent much time with her sons lately and that was even before the divorce happened. Lucy had thought she was keeping the family together then but now she knew better. The strain was more than noticeable.

Why hadn't she noticed it before then?

Marko's cereal was getting soggy. He would no doubt not be eating it now.

Michael didn't notice, too busy staring at his watch. A date? Already? Probably.

Her twins had a unique relationship but even now when her oldest was caught up in his own world they were closer than her and Marko.

If things were to get better between her and them then she would have to be the one to put in the effort otherwise she'd be lucky if Marko even called after he was able to move out. Michael would at least do that often… at least she thought so.

Her eyes went to Sam who was reading a comic at the table.

She should get onto him for it but… she'd let it go today.

Lucy still felt she had time with Sam and that their relationship had not suffered quite as much. Her oldest two would be leaving her soon though, she could feel it.

With that thought in mind she set down her coffee and pulled out a few pictures she'd found while unpacking the day before. They'd fallen out of an old fantasy book she'd once read to the twins.

"Look what I came across yesterday. Why, I haven't seen these pictures in years," Lucy told her boys while spreading the pictures in front of her.

Sam was the first to look up from his comic and he nearly let his cereal fall out of his mouth in laughter, "Oh look how cute you guys were!"

That got Michael's attention. "What!? Give me that." He snatched the photo Sam had just picked up.

Marko was still distracted.

"Yes, you too made the cutest little angels," Lucy agreed with a gleeful Sam.

The blonde twin's attention was pulled from stirring his soggy cereal as Michael nudged him.

"Do you remember this monstrosity?" He shoved the offending picture under the other's nose thus final pulling the teen from whatever thoughts had a hold on him.

Marko looked at the picture. Of course he remembered it.

"No, we were, like what, three in this," he lied as his mind drifted.

-

This was humiliating. It didn't matter that he was psychically only two years old, this was outrageous. Frankly, he was pissed and making sure everyone knew it.

"Aw come on, Marko my little angel, smile for the camera!" Lucy told the angry little toddler with a coo.

Fat chance.

He glared which only made the other mother's at Lucy's book club coo about his 'adorable' grumpy face.

And now he was blind!? Oh, the flash was the camera… Damn her. Now she had photo proof of his mortification. The boys had better never find out about this or there'd be hell to pay! Especially Paul, he'd never hear the end of it.

Another flash had him throwing a temper tantrum like the two-year old he now was.

"No Marko don't pull at your wings!" Lucy exclaimed while making to pull his little chubby hands away, "Angels need their wings. Look at Michael, he's not messing with his."

Glancing over moodily, he noticed that Michael seemed more interested in playing with the other children than trying to remove his own wings. Stupid baby probably didn't even know they were there. Speaking of other children, he looked to the other babies and while some of them were unfortunate enough to be pumpkins and clowns there were also cowboys and monsters. Albeit not scary but still better than a frickin' angel any day.

Today was Halloween, the second one Marko had experienced since his rebirth, but the first one that Lucy, his now mother, decided to dress him up for. Both he and his twin, though he did not acknowledge baby Michael as that, were angels of all things. And Lucy, being the good mother that she was, thought that it'd be a good thing to get them to go trick or treating with the children belonging to her fellow book club mothers.

The children ranged from two- his current age- to six and if Marko thought that two-years-olds were a nightmare than six-year-olds were... well, what was worse than a nightmare? Oh yeah, his life because he still hadn't woken up and had, by now, accepted that he never would.

"Come on Marko go play with the others, then I'm sure you'll forget all about those wings, hmm?" Lucy smiled kindly at him but he stubbornly plopped down right there as a way to protest against 'playing' with those babies.

Lucy sighed, "Alright then."

Standing back up she went back over to the other mothers to chat. The blonde now-toddler looked over at the clock on the wall. Despite someone his age probably not being able to, he could read it. Though, given he was actually older than his mom that was a given.

He still had thirty minutes before they did their little mock trick or treating. It may have upset the six-year-olds, but he actually preferred not to go around the neighborhood dressed like thi. Plus his legs were short and he tired easily so that was another annoyance.

He sighed and considered pulling off, or at least trying to pull off, the wings while Lucy's back was turned. He might not be strong enough but maybe if he plucked some of the feathers out it'd make the costume less of an eyesore.

With that in mind he started pulling out as many feathers as he could reach until a shadow appeared over him and he paused to look up. The curly-haired boy was expecting an adult coming to tell him off for 'ruining' his wings but instead it was one of the bigger kids and by bigger he meant this one probably ate another kid to get this big. Not that he was judging. He used to eat all kinds of people, though even his low morals wouldn't stoop to taking a bite out of a kid.

Marko waited for the other to tell him what he wanted and soon enough he did.

"What are you stupid or something?" The cowboy dressed kid asked.

The angel dressed toddler blinked up at him and decided right then and there to write him off as a bully going nowhere in life and turned back to his important mission of defeathering himself.

"Hey, did you hear me?" He said loudly to the smaller boy's irritation.

"You're too obnoxious not to hear."

The bully seemed taken aback by the words before replying, "I'm not an ox!"

Marko paused again to snort, "You said it not me."

The little budding bully grew red in the face, "At least I'm not so stupid that I'm destroying my costume like an idiot!"

The other's lack of decent insults was funny, but mostly this rhino like child was an annoyance and if he'd been a vampire he might've reconsidered his whole no eating children policy.

"I'm improving it not destroying it. I don't expect someone who doesn't understand the difference between an ox and the word obnoxious to understand though." He was content to end it there having the last word, but it didn't.

The bigger kid was not used to being talked down to like that, especially by a kid so much smaller than him, so of course he decided to do what it took to win and that meant showing the younger one his place.

He lunged at Marko and, taken off guard, the smaller boy ended up underneath his massive weight. He briefly wondered if he broken something as he'd heard a snap but besides the lack of oxygen and being more uncomfortable than he'd felt in this lifetime physically he didn't think so. Definitely bruised though.

That's when he heard the bigger kid laughing, "Not so smart now are you shrimp?"

He was taunting him? This was a fight… or something of the sort and he was losing. Losing to a kid?

Marko hated losing. And losing to a preschooler took the cake but he was smart enough to realize his own strength or lack thereof, so he decided to go with what works.

He turned his head to an angle where his mouth lined up with the kid's arm and then bit down, hard. The bully screamed and gained the attention of all the adults. He quickly tried to move away but Marko wasn't letting up. Might as well get some use out of his new baby teeth he figured.

"Marko!" Lucy rushed over along with ox's mother and it took both mothers to dislodge his teeth from the other's arm.

"Oh my god he's bleeding!" The ox's mother shouted shocked while ox bawled like a baby in his mother's arms.

Marko for his part just smiled innocently up at his mother. It was ruined by the blood on his lips.

Another improvement Marko thought. While the coppery taste wasn't appealing, it did bring him a sense of familiarity that he enjoyed. Lucy, though, was mortified by all of this and gathered up both Marko and Michael and left behind serval angered mothers and frightened children.

On the way home, the curly haired blonde finally figured out what the snapping sound was. His angel wings had snapped. Between his defeathering of them and his slightly bloody smile Marko was hoping for a retake of that picture but when he asked his mom to take another she just scolded him for his behavior.

She didn't even seem to care that ox had started it. Later she did ask why he called the kid ox though, and his response was a simple, "He called himself one."

-

Marko had to hold back a smirk when he looked up at Lucy and wondered just how much of that Halloween she recalled herself.

"Hey, look at this one!" Sam called out turning it for his brothers to view.

Marko frowned and glared at his mom. "Really?"

"Oh, I think I remember that one!" Michael said with a laugh.

Marko snorted. He would. It wasn't him that was sleeping on his twin's shoulder… Why did Lucy only keep the awful ones?

-

At three-years-old Marko didn't expect to be invited back to the book club Halloween trick or treat farce and was more than happy about it. Michael, on the other hand, had friends in the group and was sad not to be attending.

Instead, the two had gotten to pick out their own costumes much to Marko's relief and Michael's delight. Marko found the humor in dressing up as a vampire. At first Lucy protested this, afraid that he'd get worse with his biting habit and maybe even get into more fights but, for once, Jack did something the blonde twin appreciated. He bought it. Though his terrible reasoning was so he wouldn't have to hear his youngest whine. And Michael was a grim reaper -also to his mother's disappointment-. He hadn't originally been leaning towards anything scary but, as his twin usually ignored him, when Marko suggested the costume the oldest twin jumped on it.

Besides dressing up, they also got a few pieces of candy of their choice each and then they decorated a pumpkin with Lucy before settling in for children's Halloween Specials on TV.

Marko wished the movies were scarier as it was putting him to sleep. At six o'clock he yawned and before he knew it was out like a light.

Lucy continued to sit with her boys a while longer and watch the Halloween shows with Michael not noticing that her youngest twin had dozed off. Once her eyes drifted to him, though, she smiled and made to get up causing Michael to look over at her.

"Where you going?" He asked only half paying attention to her as he was invested in the show on the screen.

"Getting a camera. I'll be right back." As she stood up she quietly added, "Don't wake your brother."

Michael nodded and looked at his sleeping twin before turning his attention back to the movie.

Once Lucy located the camera she went back to the living room. This year she had had Jack take one of the three of them. She was dressed as a fairy, though her wings had to be removed to sit comfortably on the couch and watch TV with them.

Still, she hadn't meant to take anymore pictures as every time she did Marko would do his best to look scary or mad and even the angel photos from the previous year had a grumpy little boy in them. So this was her chance to catch him off guard and looking adorable. Not that he wasn't when he was angry, but she'd like a more peaceful picture of him for once.

Michael didn't have any grumpy ones whereas that seemed to be all Marko was willing to give her, so she'd take this chance while she had it.

Quietly she readied herself and the camera.

Michael was quick to notice and smiled brightly in her direction. She snapped the picture hoping that the flash wouldn't wake Marko.

His face twitched and he shifted until his head fell onto Michael's shoulder much to the boy's dismay. But just as he was about to push the other off his mom whispered, "Wait, let me get a picture first."

Michael frowned, not getting why she'd want one like this but muttered, "Okay."

He smiled again as the flash went off and somehow Marko was still asleep.

Then Michael grinned.

"Take another one!" He called out quietly and then proceeded to pull on the others face and laughing. Tugging of his face along with the snap woke him and he blinked before shoving the other boy away.

"What're you doing?" He demanded but Michael just giggled. Then Marko turned his sleepy glare at Lucy who tried to hide the camera behind her back. He saw it and huffed, thinking about burning whatever pictures she got devolved as a form of revenge.

Lucy smiled and was grateful that this Halloween was already shaping up to be better than the last. She only hoped that the future ones would be just as joyful as this one if not more so.

-

"Anymore horrible memories I need to burn over there," Marko asked eyeing the photos.

Lucy just shook her head, "Don't even think about it."

"Great blackmail material you got there, Mom." Sam snickered.

Lucy sighed, "It's good memories is what it is and one day you'll understand when you have your own kids."

Sam nearly choked on his own spit at the thought making Michael laugh, "Don't worry Sammy, you couldn't possibly get a girl so that won't be a problem."

"I could so."

Marko eyed the two arguing teenagers before his eyes drifted back to the Halloween photos on the table.

This was no time to feel nostalgic.

Then he heard the words, "I'll bet she has even more embarrassing pictures of you, right Mom?"

Sam spluttered trying to convince their mom to not drag out such things. Lucy smiled and the two continued the good-natured teasing of Sam which, within no time, was turned back around on Michael who, of course, had to drag Marko in on it.

It made for a good distraction from his earlier thoughts but it didn't help that they kept bringing up old memories of his time with them.


	7. Random Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be further along to have a Christmas snapshot chapter but since I didn't get that far instead of having two back to back Holiday chapters I just added a bit of Christmas talk of past Christmases in here instead.  
> Anyways, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!!  
> Beta'd by the wonderful exaigon over on Fanfiction.Net

Marko's hand was moving across the page working on a now familiar drawing, a project that had been in the works for months now, so it hardly acquired his mind's focus. Which was good considering his mind was busy going over the previous night.

Mostly his own actions.

Because instead of dealing with the potential future threat to his once-brothers, the guys he spent more time with than anyone, his current family included… instead he trailed after his tw-Michael.

He followed him around all night to make sure he was safe. Not that he would have been able to do anything had Michael pissed off David now that the teenager thought about it… Kinda made his actions even more pointless.

He was too attached. If it came between choosing one family over the other Marko knew who he wanted to say he'd choose but that didn't make it true. Hell, he didn't know who he'd pick if push came to shove and that made him pissed off.

No one in his current family was vampire material. It didn't matter what Max said or if David thought that Michael was a killer deep down inside. Marko had lived with his brother long enough to know him better than David ever had or would.

So, no, Michael was no killer. A romantic oversized teddy bear would be most accurate.

Could he leave behind his human family to become a vampire? Of course. But could he let himself stand by while they suffered morality complexes during the half-vampire stage or even died? Unfortunately, he probably couldn't.

Damn them all, he mentally cursed.

His hand moved harshly with his thoughts and the result made him curse aloud before setting out to correct his mistake.

Marko wasn't cut out for all this heavy thinking and plotting stuff; that was more David's groove. He just wanted to be a vampire again and have fun. If only his family didn't complicate matters so much.

He might be able to keep his family from making contact with Max and the boys if they hadn't already but would that mean that he would have to give up on becoming a vampire? Was he willing to do that? No, he wasn't that selfless to give that up for their safety. But could he have it both ways?

Not likely.

He flipped the page deciding that he'd had enough of staring at that overly dramatic panel. It was time to move on… to the next scene. Shaking his head from those thoughts because he was in no way considering 'moving on' with his human life.

Though it was a possibility just not one he wanted to entertain.

If Max's infatuation was taken out of the equation then David would be the one who really decided on who was welcome amongst his boys. Sure he'd take into consideration the other's thoughts, but final decision would be his.

And Marko had no idea what his human self did before to get David's approval other than have a shit human life which was the only known requirement. Only Michael ever broke that rule. So that meant that it wasn't set in stone, right? Or was it just Michael that changed the rules… or perhaps it was Max?

Marko didn't remember if he had been privy to David's thoughts on Michael and how much it was influenced if at all by Max. The memory could have faded within his human mind like he suspected many others had, or never resurfaced in this life, or maybe he had tuned out the thoughts as they were probably boring ones.

Why was nothing ever simple?

"What'cha drawing?" Sam asked making himself comfortable next to Marko. The older boy instantly turned and closed his sketchpad all the while inwardly scolding himself for being so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the younger boy. Speaking of simple...

"What do you want?" Marko asked hiding his relief at having his thoughts interrupted. It was a legitimate question. His little brother never really sought him out without wanting something.

"You know if Mom's getting sentimental enough to drag out old photos, she's not going to stop with those," Sam said conversationally. He must be beyond bored to be bothering his least favorite brother the blonde mused. Though it wasn't like Michael was around for him to bug.

"Yeah more embarrassing ones are sure to come," Marko agreed and turned to angle himself in away that he could open back up the sketchpad without Sam seeing its contents.

"What do you wanna bet the Christmas ones come out next?" Sam asked not hiding his curiosity for what Marko just went back to drawing. The older one stretched out his foot to keep the younger boy at bay.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes at the action and instead continued talking, "I'm sure you can't wait until the Santa Clause pictures are pulled out."

Marko grimaced while focusing on the sketch. Sam laughed upon seeing his expression around the sketchpad.

"You never did take any good Christmas pictures with Santa, did you?"

It wasn't a question, not really, considering that Sam knew the answer.

Because, of course, he didn't. Even as a toddler he didn't want some fat, old, human in a costume holding him in his lap. Every year he struggled until his mother finally got the hint and stopped making him do it. It took way too long for her to wise up in his opinion. Though, if he'd known making Santa nearly drop Michael as the twins sat on one knee each would have gotten him away from such a thing sooner he would have done it before he was four.

Marko didn't voice any of this though, instead answering with, "Santa isn't real or have you forgotten?"

Sam snorted, "How could I? You made sure both me and Mike knew he was a hoax and you were really mean about it too."

He pouted.

Marko smirked at the memory of ruining the two's belief in the mystical magical fat man. It was a good memory. Any time he could disillusion or make them cry growing up usually was.

"You deserved that lump of coal mom gave you for that one." Sam told him.

"I did." Marko laughed because that had actually been quite amusing as was his mom's expression when he acted completely excited about his gift and then proceeded to get not only himself filthy with it but everything else as well.

Perfect payback for returning the gifts he knew she had bought for him. Lucy wasn't very good at hiding presents so he always found them before hand, not that he let her know about it. The once vampire always liked spoiling surprises better than being surprised anyway.

But he digressed, Lucy had really thought that lump of coal would make him believe in Santa but all it did was ruin most of her Christmas decoration. Not a bad thing given most of it was old as dirt and they got newer decorations for the following year.

Really, they all should have been thankful for that.

Marko frowned and glanced down at his drawing, he was doing it again… thinking fondly of his human memories. Of this lifetime's memories. How the hell was he supposed to show he had what it took to be a Lost Boy if they pulled this shit from his mind?

Last time had been easy, his human life had in short… sucked and he was exactly the kind of person David and Dwayne would accept as one of them back then, was he now? He didn't know. As if hiding his memories of his other life wasn't enough of a challenge he had to suddenly go and get all sentimental. They'd smell that a mile away.

His younger brother seemed to notice the mood change, so he decided to do his brotherly duties and take his mind off of whatever it was by changing the subject. "Grandpa's weird," Sam huffed crossing his arms.

Marko looked up from his pad once more, grateful to be pulled from his thoughts.

"You've only just noticed this?"

"Well no but… listen to this! He said he'd take me to town and I even got into that sweet ride of his too..." Sam trailed off as if recalling the car before snapping out of it. "You won't believe what happened next!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Marko said dully.

Sam ignored his response and did indeed tell him.

"He started it up and then said something about letting it warm up while we sat for a minute unmoving and then…" He pauses dramatically before continuing, "he turned it off and got out of the car!" Sam threw his hands up in the air, "Said that was the closest he likes to get to town, isn't that totally bizarre?"

"Not as much as your use of the word 'totally'." Marko stated only to be met with a face full of pillow as a result.

"Jerk! Where's Mike? He'd understand my pain!?" Sam wailed like the drama queen he was before getting kicked off the couch with Marko's foot in response to the pillow attack. "Ow, you're the worst." Sam glared up from the floor.

Marko smiled, "I try."

Sam didn't think his brother was joking.

Then once again his expression shifted towards what Sam can only describe as brooding, but his voice is not without snark, "Mikey's on a date."

"Already? Man, he works fast." Sam stood up and the eyed his brother before opening his mouth, but the older boy shakes his head, "Whatever it is the answers no."

"Oh, come on at least let me ask first before you shoot me down!" Sam whined.

"Next time maybe, if I remember I'll do that." That said Marko stood up with sketchpad in hand and made to leave. He needed a better distraction.

"Wait, are you really gonna sit around at grandpa's all day? I mean you've got a bike. You could go into town…" Sam's voice trailed off, hopeful.

Perhaps he should but would familiar sights really keep his mind off of things? Not likely.

"I could… but I wouldn't take you with me."

"What, why not?" Once more his little brother whined.

"What could you possibly want to do in town? Look at things you can't buy? Walk the beach? Fail at suffering?" It might have been mean but his mood was failing and, well, he had to take it out on someone and it wasn't as if he was being untruthful.

Sam glowered, "Don't be an ass."

"The novelty would wear off in an hour and then you'd be bugging me for a ride back." Sam went to protest but got cut off, "Don't even, I know you."

Too well… he would never make it as a vampire.

"Yeah, well, isn't that better than sitting around all day doing nothing?" Sam asked stubbornly.

Marko turned to look and him and simply answered, "I wasn't, maybe you should pick up a hobby Sam."

Sam puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk, "I can't draw, and Mike would kill me if I tried to weight train with his weights again." True but it would be hilarious he doesn't say it though as Marko does have a filter when he really applies himself.

"Then find something you're good at besides being annoying and reading comics." Was Sam good at anything else the now-human wondered after the words left his mouth.

"Or I could just go read my new comic," Sam replied as if a lightbulb turned on inside of his head.

That startled Marko, "You mean you haven't already?"

Sam shrugged, "…I don't like horror but it's better than nothing and it's free."

Maybe there was still a way to keep vampires from invading Sam's mind if not his life.

Marko looked down at his sketchpad, "…I wasn't going to do this until it was finished but what the hell it's nearly there."

He tossed the sketchpad at the other boy who fumbled to catch it.

"Wha-?"

Marko snickered behind his hand at his younger brother's clumsiness before speaking, "Open it."

Sam does and his expression changed from mildly annoyed to silent shock and finally to pure joy.

"This, this is-"

"Super Sam… yeah," Marko lamented quietly and Sam squealed not unlike a piglet the once-vampire's mind helpfully supplied.

"I can't believe it! Oh wow. Is this his origin story?" Sam was flipping through it a max speed but also being strangely careful with it. Marko's nod to the question went unseen by the other teen.

"Thanks so much! Look," Sam flipped the sketchpad over to show him a random page, "you even got his power set right! Wow, does this mean you actually listen to me when I was telling you about it?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Kinda hard not too when you wouldn't shut up."

Also filing it away for potential bribe material was also a factor but it worked as a distraction too.

Still Marko could hardly forget the day Sam decided to create a superhero in his own image; Super Sam. He spent months trying to get Marko to make him his own personal comic book and was shot down every time.

Sam didn't give up though. He'd always throw in remarks about a Super Sam comic every few months or so. That didn't wear down Marko, even years after the fact, but when he had the spare time the older boy figured it would be good to have it finished and on hand if the time ever came where he could use it. It seemed to work if the way he was suddenly gushing over it was any indication.

"Yeah well Merry Christmas and Happy birthday brat."

He wasn't just saying that either. The teenager figured he'd filled his present quota for the younger boy for the year with this gift even if it was meant to be a distraction. It's not like the other boy knew that anyway.

Sam didn't seem to hear him as he was engrossed in the homemade comic about his super self. This gave Marko the perfect chance to sneak away unnoticed and remove a certain comic from his brother's bedroom.

Upon opening the door to the younger teen's bedroom, he was greeted with a dead animal courteous of his dear grandfather.

"Okay even if I was still dead that would be freaky," he mumbled to himself before looking around. Good no Nanook in sight. The dog would probably try to maul him over a comic book if it belonged to Sam.

The next thing to catch his eye aside from that was a poster that briefly made him question his asexual little brother's sexuality because no fourteen-year-old who never showed any interest in girls should have a guy posing like that pinned up to their door.

Not going there. He shook his head and pretended to believe the brat was asexual once more as he searched the surprisingly messy room for the comic. They only just got here and already the room looked like his hamper was hit by a tornado.

After a few pieces of clothes were thrown aside, not into the hamper where they belong because Marko's not his little brother's fricking maid, he found what he was looking for.

'Vampires Everywhere' stared up at him from half under a pair of pants. He easily picked it up and examined the cover for the second time. It wasn't scary looking at all from the cover, but his curiosity was peaked to see just how accurate this could be.

However, opening it up and reading it in Sam's room was just asking to get caught so the blonde rolled it up stuffed it on the inside of his jacket's pocket and left the room. He highly doubted Sam would notice the difference in where his clothes landed during his search.

Going back downstairs he saw Sam still seated on the couch with his new comic in hand, so he calmly walked right past him and out the front door. Outside, his grandpa looked up from whatever project he was working on to stare as Marko grabbed his bike and headed off; no words said.

Sometimes, he thinks the old man knows that he's not really his grandson but of course that would be ridiculous.

-

The ride into town didn't bring back as many memories as he feared it would. Whether because the memories weren't as sharp or because it was daytime and he was riding his bike solo he wasn't sure, but either way getting out if only just for a short ride was a good call.

It certainly improved his mood. That is until he found a bench to sit down on and read the 'Vampires Everywhere' comic. It was unfortunately quite accurate. Not the garlic bit but on things that really counted… Just how many people did those comic book geeks give this out to he wondered as he noticed the phone number written on the back.

It was distressing to think that said geeks killed him once upon a time. It was just depressing.

While flipping back over the pages he suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up to see the last two people he wanted to right now.

The Frog brothers.

And the stupid idiots were approaching him.

Calm down. Killing them in broad daylight with so many witnesses was a bad idea he repeated mentally while trying to do breathing exercises. Well, they worked for his mom…

"Where'd you get that?" The bandana brother asked motioning to the comic and eying him with suspicion.

Marko tried to keep how much he wanted to kill them off of his face and out of his voice as he replied, "Oh this?" He held up the book, "Just something some jerks gave to scare my little brother last night."

The way they stepped back a bit Marko thought he might not have succeeded in his attempt, but he could hardly bring himself to care all that much. He wanted to scare them. They were just lucky that he hadn't started trying to… yet.

"Y-You should give it back to him. It's an important comic book," the second brother spoke up from behind his brother.

"That's right it could very well save your brother's life!" The first frog said. It occurred to him that he didn't know either brother's name but, then again, he didn't care to.

"It might even save yours too!" The second one added.

Marko stood up from the bench and they tensed but he didn't move towards them. "And how is it that some poorly illustrated horror comic with an overly generic plot is going to save anyone's live?" He asked with a smile.

"Because it's not generic! It's real all of it!"

Marko couldn't help but laugh at that, but the laughter quickly died, and he looked at their stubborn glares.

"You're laughing now but you won't be when you come face to face with the undead!"

He smirked. Maybe not in this lifetime but he had indeed laughed in the face of the undead. Of course, it had helped that he had been one of them at the time. They were right about not laughing when in the presence of vampires.

"So instead of trying to give my baby brother nightmares you were actually trying to convince him that vampires are real? Well he is gullible enough but I'd rather he didn't get involved with the local crazies-" Taking a step forward into their personal space he grinned widely showing his teeth, "I don't think your minds can comprehend hints so I'll state this bluntly."

He took a deep breath and grabbed the front of the bandana boy's shirt and pulled him down to his level so they were face to face, "Stay away from my brother and keep all your psychobabble vampire nonsense to yourselves or you won't have to worry about vampires coming after you because I'll beat them to it."

That said he let go and stepped back and sat back down on the bench and proceeded to look completely calm and engrossed with people watching.

The two brothers hobbled away and he briefly heard one of them say to 'let the vampires eat him, it'd be no loss,' as they looked over their shoulders and all but ran away like the cowards they were. How they ever thought they could stand up to and face down vampires when they were scared of him, he had no idea.

Though to be fair, despite his size, he could pull off being a pretty badass human when he wanted to.

After a few more minutes he got back up and walked over to a nearby garbage bin before tearing the comic to pieces and dropping it's leftovers into the trash.

-

Shortly after Marko disposed of the comic, he found his brother's bike nearby. Looking around didn't reveal Michael but it was already the afternoon, so the date should be over.

Leaning against the bike he decided to wait for a bit to see if Michael would show up, hopefully Star free. About half an hour later when the younger twin was about ready to give up and head back by himself his brother appeared.

And he was alone.

It took the brooding dark haired teenager a moment to notice his sibling sitting atop his bike and his frown deepened, "Get off."

Marko smirked and hopped off. Neither of them liked when the other messed with their bikes but that wasn't what the older boy was clearly upset about. The once-vampire felt his spirits raise at the mere idea that him and Star didn't hit it off.

"So how was your date?" He asked from behind his hand only to be glared at in response.

"That bad huh? Oh well, there's plenty of other pretty fish out there. No need to mope about it."

Michael sighed and shoved his brother away from his bike to get on it ready to call it a day and go home to brood.

The blonde twin was the opposite though due to his happier mood. "Really just gonna go home with your tail tucked between your legs?"

Dark eyes found his, "I'm not-"

"It looks that way to me. Come on. Let's go grab a bite to eat. Get your mind off of it, maybe find another pretty girl." He glared. "Or not."

He stepped in front of the bike just as Michael started it.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend your fragile feelings." He shuddered at the word causing Michael to sigh in exasperation, "You suck at apologies."

"I know," Marko told him completely unapologetic. "Still, what would you rather do? Go back to grandpa's house with at least two noisy annoying people who won't leave you alone and would try to make you feel better or hang out at a bugger joint with me, your awesome twin who won't bring up your horrible dating record."

Michael revved his bike.

"Haha very funny. Come on. Pity parties are no fun, not like me."

Sighing again he turned off his bike. "Fine but only because my highly antisocial brother wants to be sociable for once in his life and who am I to discourage that."

"I'm not antisocial. I just don't like most people." At least not anymore. He used to say he loved people, well he loved eating them. But it was really all the same thing back then.

"Is that your way of admitting you like me?" Michael joked, and Marko faked an aghast look.

"How can you even joke about such things? Why, I never in all my anti-people years… thought that might be the problem. Are we sure you're a person?" He pulled on an unruly dark curl. "Maybe you're some form of plant life. Just look at your hair!"

Michael attempted to grab him in response to give him a noogie and mess up his hair. Marko wasn't Sam though, and expertly dodged the attack. The two continued to mess around as they walked the boardwalk looking for someplace that sold fast-food.

Half an hour later they were munching on their respective burgers and fries and talking about whatever came to mind when someone walked in causing Michael to pause and his twin to follow his gaze.

He felt like bashing his head in, no hers would be better he thought with annoyance, as he watched Star walk up to the front counter with some guy's arm wrapped around her.

Marko turned back towards the dark-haired twin and stubbornly moved from his seat to sit in the one that would block his view of her. "Stop it, she's obviously not worth it."

His older brother nodded but stopped eating, just poking at his fries half-heartedly, having lost his appetite.

Marko grabbed a handful of said fries and ate them hoping to get a complaint. Michael said nothing prompting him to instead flick his own fries at the other teenager. This at least seemed to get his attention, but he just scowled and told him to, "Knock it off."

"Only if you do it first," Marko chided him, flicking another fry and drinking his soda.

The other twin was unamused but quickly forgot that when Marko stood up taking the disposable plastic lid off of his drink and downing the rest of the drink before proceeding to pour the ice down the back of his brother's shirt while pretending to be heading for the trashcan.

Michael jumped with a shout, "Son of a-"

Marko cut in, "That's your mother too you know!"

Laughing, he turned and bolted, knowing his twin would follow.

And he did.

Neither saw Star's expression or cared what it was as they fled the fast food diner. It didn't even occur to Marko that the sun had set already as he dodged through the crowd cackling, with his brother trailing behind him spouting threats of bodily harm all the while.

The lack of sunlight only became apparent when he ran head first into someone he finally stopped thinking about for a few hours.

Paul.

And he wasn't alone. David and Dwayne were right there beside him.

'Well shit,' he thought looking up from Paul's chest into his amused face. And, of course, Michael, in all his grace, made things go from bad to awkward when he failed to stop himself from running into Marko's back.


	8. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter beta'd by exaigon on FF.Net

Marko wasn't ready. Sure, he'd had years to prepare himself for this night but now that it was finally here it seemed as if it had arrived way too suddenly.

Hearing Michael apologize from behind him as he moved himself out from behind his shorter twin made Marko realize that, ready or not, he needed to say something and not just stand there dumbly staring up at the other blond.

"Yeah, my brother is sorry for making me run into you." His tone was cheeky and calm as he placed the blame elsewhere but he didn't actually feel that way. He hoped silently that his heart rate didn't give him away. Perhaps it could be passed off as the heartbeat of someone who had just been running, though, it was probably evident from Michael's own slower pulse that that was not the case.

Marko didn't need to see the stink eye Michael was throwing his way to know that it was there; he could practically sense it. Maybe it was a twin thing, or maybe Mikey was just that predictable.

"Your brother?" David's eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, "You don't look much like brothers."

True. The only real noticeable similarity between them was their curly hair. It wasn't questioned though as his coloring seemed to have come from Lucy's side as did Sammy's. Only Michael got his from their mother's sperm donor. Marko thought that was a fitting title for the man Mike still called their father.

"Yeah well, I think he might be adopted, how else could I have such an ugly sibling?" Marko joked.

Paul burst out laughing while holding onto his sides like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It briefly made the human wonder if the other was high because, while it wasn't hard to make the vampire laugh, this was a bit much.

"You're hilarious," Michael deadpanned obviously unhappy.

"He thinks so." He thumbed towards the still hysterical vampire.

David smirked, "Don't mind him. He has a few screws loose."

At least that hadn't changed then. Still, this situation wasn't ideal and to avoid being on the menu tonight he had better get them out of here.

"Yeah, well, it was nice bumping into you guys but we should get going," Marko told them as he motioned for Michael to follow him away from the jaws of death.

"What's the hurry?" David asked with a tilt of his head.

Damn.

David was paying them too much attention; that was never a good sign.

Marko was sure that the vampire could tell that he was uneasy around him.

That was just his luck. Sure, he'd wanted to catch their attention but doing so without a plan could end up bloody, and not in a good way. Why did David have to be so good at reading people? If the other had been human then surely Marko's act would be solid, however, he was not.

"Mikey here's got a bedtime. Sad I know, but it is what it is." His twin shoved his shoulder and gave him a 'what the hell' look but he didn't pay it or him any mind. Instead he just backed away with a friendly wave at the group. Even in a crowd he wasn't turning his back on them. Michael was grumbling that he did not have a bedtime but he still trailed after him while making his grievances known.

As they walked away, he could hear Paul's laughter grow along with the phrase bedtime being said. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe because his otherwise he might have laughed himself to death.

Marko didn't feel any relief once they faded from sight. No, he knew that if they wanted to follow, they could without him being any the wiser. Hopefully, they wouldn't. He really had no incentive yet on getting them to not just eat them so, yes, he was a bit wary.

And then there was Michael to worry about. His eyes drifted to the now quiet teen walking beside him. He looked deep in thought about something.

"It's weird to see you so thoughtful. What's wrong?" Not that he really cared but anything to take his mind off of the run in just now would be a welcomed distraction.

"…It's just those guys back there…" Michael's words trailed off as he glanced back the way they'd come from with furrowed brows.

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to forget. "What about them?"

"I know it sounds, well, silly but I… they just seemed familiar. It's like I've seen their faces before." Of all the things he thought Michael might say about them this wasn't even on the list. How in the world could Michael have seen them before?

Was it a coincidence? Something more? No. There's no way he could know them. They hadn't met in this timeline before now. It was impossible… but was it?

Not showing his unease, he snickered, "You know what that sounds like?" Michael eyed him carefully as if to say 'no I don't but if I stay quiet, you'll tell me.'

So as not to disappoint he continued, "It sounds like some romantic Disney crap you'd say to one of those girlfriends of yours."

Michael wary look turned puzzled, "What?"

"Like you saw their face in a dream; that kinda thing. It's all very Sleeping Beauty of you." Marko teased much to his brother's displeasure.

"I was being serious!" He snapped.

"So am I. You should probably cool it with the romance or else you might actually start crushing on guys too. I, of course, wouldn't blame you they were good looking."

Michael's frown deepened as he crossed his arms moodily. "Whatever."

At least his teasing should keep the other from thinking about it too hard. If only it would do the same for himself because it seemed like now Marko had stumbled upon another problem. He was beginning to wonder if he should just make a list. Though it could almost all be summed up with one name.

Michael.

Michael had always been a problem, one that only seemed to grow in complexity over time.

They were silent until they arrived back at their grandfather's house, then Michael broke the ice, "You know there is one thing that's been bugging me."

Marko was sure it was something to do with the vampires they'd encountered and was ready to throw him off again, "What's that?"

Michael smirked and Marko didn't have any time to react before his twin asked, "When did you watch Sleeping Beauty?"

Marko was silent for a minute then two.

"Well?"

Annoyance flashed across the shorter teen's face before he cleared that away and rolled his eyes, "Movie night. You were working and it was mom's turn to pick."

The dark-haired teenager laughed, "And you actually watched it?"

"It was movie night." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Yeah, and since when don't you skip out on that when you don't want to watch a certain movie?"

True but the way his brother was smirking was as if he'd just discovered some sort of secret love of Disney that Marko had. That was not the case. He had to set things straight.

"I was going to bail but mom did that sad face thing and, okay, it didn't work. But then she pointed out that maybe the scenes with the villain would be interesting from an artistic point of view."

Michael shook his head with a smile, "Sure, okay." He wasn't buying it.

That night saw them cleaning up feathers when their grandfather came home and interrupted their pillow fight. Even with that brief reprieve, Marko had a lot to think about that night.

Even without the thought of what Michael may or may not know, or perhaps sense, it wasn't like there wasn't already three vampires plaguing his mind more than enough.

-

The next day Marko was outside tuning up his motorcycle because it beat staying inside with his nosy family who had all noticed his lack of sleep.

Lucy was worried the couch wasn't comfortable enough for him to get a good night's sleep and he did his best to reassure her that it was just the change of scenery and he'd have had the same issue in a bed even with a pillow which both he and Michael had to do without the previous night. Still Marko promised to call it an early night tonight so she'd stop fussing.

Marko had also hoped that his mind would stop racing if he busied himself but that wasn't the case. Instead, he had come up with several crazy theories about Michael having some sort of future knowledge or being reborn as well which was why he recognized the guys, but he quickly discounted the latter one.

If that had been the case then he would've confronted his twin before about his existence since he'd not had a twin in his past life but then... Maybe only bits and pieces made their way to him? The once vampire knew he himself was missing some things but no, that was different. He seemed to be forgetting things over time probably because his human mind could only handle so much. He probably hadn't even recalled his whole undead life when he was a baby for the second time, and it's not like Marko would know if that was indeed the case.

Could Michael be opposite? Remembering things whereas Marko was forgetting? No, he didn't think that was it, but what then? His theories regarding his own memory and humanity were too vast and now it seemed as if Michael was added to the mix. It was frustrating.

Pushing away thoughts of Michael didn't do him any favors because then he was worrying about how much David picked out of his head and if he and Michael had somehow landed themselves in the 'meal category' last night.

That was why he'd wanted to carefully plan his meeting with them. Marko knew he wasn't the same as he was in his first life. And there was the fact that Paul was a vampire without his interference. At first he was glad that the other blond had still managed to be turned but now he was also kind of pissed off.

Because it was almost like, no, it was like Marko didn't matter. Cut him out of the group and everything was still fine without him. They didn't need him for anything not even to bring Paul into their group.

Maybe he should just take it as a sign that it meant that Paul was always meant to be one of them and that Marko's choice was a good one as even fate or whatever wanted it to happen. Still he felt like he had every right to feel petty about it.

"Damnit!" He cursed as his distracted mind caused himself to injure his hand. Pulling his bleeding hand away from his bike he reached for a nearby towel that was meant to wipe the grease off his hands.

As his left hand went to wrap the other, he paused and looked at the injury. The cut wasn't deep enough to require stitches but it was bleeding generously. He stared at the blood, his blood. Marko was used to slow healing injuries now, to seeing his own blood. Blood had never bothered him and the human hadn't looked at it as anything other than a messy annoyance in years.

Even now as it ran down his arm, he didn't feel anything from looking at it, no blood lust. There was no overwhelming smell. His throat didn't itch. Was being a human such a bad thing?

He wasn't weak or fragile, not like he'd once thought all humans to be. Not like he was the first time he was human. There was really no downside except for growing old that he could think of and even then, did that scare him?

No. It didn't.

Why did he want to be a vampire so much then?

Because being human was awful.

Once that was true, but now?

He wiped up the blood from where it was dripping down his arm and then he wrapped up his hand with enough pressure to feel the sting even more noticeably.

No, being human wasn't that bad. It had its flaws but so did vampirism.

Nothing was perfect.

But being human meant that he couldn't be with David, Paul, and Dwayne. They were his driving force. What he wanted back the most. His family because they were the only family he'd ever known. Only now they weren't and now they'd sooner eat him than turn him.

He had a new family. A real human family.

So not only could he die but so could they. Marko stared at the once white towel; the red staining it was symbolic in a way. He sighed. There was a lot he needed to think about before he moved forward.

What was he willing to risk and for what gain? He might never have the same relationship with those he thought of like brothers.

Shaking his head, he stood up not having realized he had sat down midway through his pondering.

A nap would probably help.

With that thought, he headed back inside. A couch had never looked so heavenly but his eyes trailed down to his hand. Falling asleep without bandaging his hand would result in his mother fretting and that was something he'd rather not deal with so he decided to do the responsible thing and fix it up as best as he could in the bathroom.

It doesn't take him long to clean, disinfect, and rebandage the wound. Soon the teenager was heading back to his couch only to stop short. On the side of the couch was Michael and he was holding one of Marko's sketch pads while other items were scattered beside his boxes.

Had Michael gone through his things?

"What the hell, Michael?"

Marko stomped over ready to snatch back his drawings and give his twin a piece of his mind when his twin's eyes met his.

His expression made the blond pause.

"I knew they looked familiar." Michael then turned the drawing towards his brother and Marko was looking into the face of David that he'd drawn a couple years prior.

"…What are you doing going through my things?" Marko demanded with an anger he doesn't really feel; he's just exhausted.

"Why do you have a drawing of a guy you only met yesterday?" Michael interrogated him.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I sketched. It's not a big deal." Marko shrugged as if that were the truth.

"…It's too detailed." Michael pressed.

"I have an eye for detail." Blue eyes narrowed on his twin.

Michael just looked frustrated in return as if he knew the other was lying, "…I've seen this picture before."

That nearly stumped his brother. "You're clearly mistaken."

"No… I'm not." Michael shook his head before picking up another sketchpad that Marko had failed to notice sitting on the couch. "Did you draw this one last night too?"

It was one of Paul. This one was his vamped-out face, unlike the drawing of David.

Marko stared at it and thought to deny it but Michael shook his head, "There's at least three more of them that I've found just now… Are you gonna tell me you drew all of them last night as well?"

He said nothing.

"If I looked through all your drawings, I have a feeling I would find more of them."

Too many. Why did he ever draw them and so many times? Better yet why didn't he destroy them? Why did he think he could share a room with the other boy for years and never have him see them?

"Marko… What's going on? Who are they?"


End file.
